Capture Me Captive
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Chapter 9! Our mission is to go to Sound and spy on the two top main powers there, the Otokage himself and the second in command to make sure that Sound is not planning any attacks on Konoha or Sand and stop them at all cost, okay Gaara? SasuNaru, NejiGaa
1. Chapter 1

Additional notes: This is rather **AU-tish** because Sasuke and Neji and Kakashi were _never _from Konoha at all. So just assume that's the only factor that changed, and that Itachi and Orochimaru are dead and Akatsuki disbanded. Thank you.

Author's notes: **By now you should know I don't like a lot of action and I love to just cut to the romance, herm, well yes in this case I think that's what happening in this story too. **

**Inspired**: I was inspired by one fanart I saw with a Sasuke… wearing some… outfit with an ANBU Naruto in his hands. So POOF, xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but that's okay because Sasuke _owns _him! xD

Warning: Shonen-ai and maybe some language! Read at **your own **risk! Oh, and the rating _may _go up!

Rants: Goodbye Get Me a Wife and hello to new fanfic! I've got more ideas on this so I hope to keep this juicy. xP I don't think this would be a very serious story so…

I really couldn't think of a proper title…

Bah, ENJOY! XD

**Capture Me Captive**

By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

//blah// - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

**Prologue: Captured **

"Our mission is to go to Sound and spy on the two top main powers there, the Otokage himself and the second in command to make sure that Sound is not planning any attacks on Konoha or Sand and stop them at all cost." Naruto told his best friend before he opened a notebook.

TARGETS:

Uchiha Sasuke, age 19, current Otokage of Sound. Target has dark cold obsidian eyes and midnight black hair that sticks out at the back. Is usually cold, dominant and cruel as a killer and was the one who killed ex-Otokage Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi from Akatsuki. Also the one who killed most Akatsuki members leading to their end. Only one close to target now is other target, Hyuuga Neji. Target is also the target of millions of adoring fangirls who worships the ground he steps on.

"What the hell…" Naruto murmured softly as he took in the last line.

Uchiha's have a bloodline limit called the Sharingan which can also be called the copy wheel eye. Target is able to copy and memorize any technique that it has been a witness to including nijutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu techniques. Sharingan also possesses power to hypnotize.

Naruto closed the notebook in his hand with a soft 'floop', "Man, this guy sounds like a total bastard." Blue eyes went over to pale green ones before he tossed the book over. The other caught it and flipped it open.

Report:

Hyuuga Neji, age 19, the second in command in Sound. Target has pale white eyes and dark long hair. Target is heir to the Hyuuga clan is cool, calm and collected and is known to be a non-merciful killer and has also slaughtered members of Akatsuki causing organization to disband. Target is best friend to Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke and is also a target of millions of adoring fangirls.

Hyuuga's have a bloodline limit called the Byakugan which can also be called the evil white eyes. Target is able to Byakugan activated it's user has the ability to detect anything that moves around them in a 50 foot radius, also see through solid matter and the inner coil of the enemies system and specializes in the ability to block chakra points.

Gaara growled lowly, "What's with the screaming fans part? Only thing useful is knowing about their bloodline"

"You can always don't come along you know, Gaara."

"And let you go alone, I don't think so."

"You have your Kazekage duties to Sand."

"Temari is taking care of them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're letting your sister take your place as Kazekage?"

"She can really frighten those old goons."

"I see your point."

Gaara rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the report in his hands and glaring at it like it did something awful, "What's the point of this mission?"

"It's been said that Sound is becoming a very powerful country, we just need to go and snoop around a bit."

"The way you say it makes it sound so easy."

Cerulean eyes twinkled mischievously, "You're talking to the current ANBU leader and the next Hokage of Leaf, what do you expect?"

"Nothing less."

"Exactly."

Uzumaki Naruto, age 18. Current ANBU leader and has been said to be the next Hokage of Leaf. He had messy golden blond hair that spiked up in every direction, the most mesmerizing clear blue eyes and three whiskered marks on each cheek. Also known to be the Vessel of the nine-tailed powerful Demon Fox, Kyuubi in Konoha.

Sabaku Gaara, age 18. Actually Kazekage of Sand but for now is accompanying his best friend Uzumaki Naruto for a dangerous mission. He has dark blood red hair and pale green eyes with dark linings around them, he also has a Kanji of the word 'Ai' meaning love on his forehead. Also known to be the Vessel of the powerful one tail Demon, Shukaku in Sand.

Naruto adjusted the fox mask on his face before he turned to his best friend, "Alright then Gaara, let's go!"

"Only the two of us?" Gaara was a bit taken back, for missions like this to snoop around, wasn't it better to have a few more people just to get it done and over with?

"Missions like these require stealth, not manpower." Naruto told Gaara before he packed the notebook in his back pocket and sealed it with some chakra. "Did you see the last part at the bottom of the page?"

"Yeah, these two would be a bit hard to find information on."

"If they plan to attack Konoha or Sand we have to stop them every chance we get."

Sound wasn't exactly in the best of relations with Konoha or Sand especially after since ex-Otokage Orochimaru killed their Sandaime. Sneaking in and being found out would be a bit of a problem for them…

Gaara sighed softly, this mission was going to be such a chore, but he couldn't let Naruto go alone. It was either he go or Naruto's a one man show. He knew somehow this wasn't going to be as easy as Naruto made it sound and he knew Naruto knew it as well.

The line on the bottom page was,

_Take precaution, both targets have been said to be geniuses. _

"Let's leave before Iruka-sensei comes, he'd have a fit if he knew what my mission was."

The Kazekage snorted.

With a sudden flare of chakra, both nins left Naruto's apartment after forming a teleport jutsu and didn't notice a small piece of paper that had fallen out of the book.

It was another profile of another person that went by the name, _Hatake Kakashi. _

-Time Skip-

/Gaara, do you think this mission will go alright?/ Naruto asked through his mental-link with Gaara. It was a special link that they were able to form when practicing some chakra, it was also due to demon in their bodies.

The Kazekage of Sand could sense his friend's worry. This mission wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Then again, no ANBU mission was. However, this mission was quite a big deal because it was only a two-man mission where the risk was extremely high. //It's going to be if we get caught.//

Naruto kept his ANBU mask in place and glanced around the empty street before he and Gaara took off again in a blur.

They bounded towards the palace where the Otokage and the second in command lived silently. It was a good thing they had demons sealed inside them, it made them unnaturally fast and they were able to make it to Sound in only a day. It was only nearing mid morning the day after they left when they reached their destination.

//Be careful, Naruto. Since The Otokage and his second in command were the ones who took down the whole organization of Akatsuki, they have to be as powerful as they claim to be.//

_Even more powerful than me? _A voice teased, coming from Naruto's mind.

**Or me? **Another voice teased, this time coming from his own mind.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes/You two, this isn't a good time… I'm actually getting a little freaked out at this city, I mean, I thought this was a poor city!/

Gaara mentally snorted as his eyes took in the palace in front of him//I'd say this stupid place is richer than Konoha and Sand combined…//

/What else can they be hiding?!/ Naruto almost screamed in frustration before he snuck to the side of the palace with Gaara next to him, so far so good…

/Which room do you think belongs to the Otokage or second in command?/

//Keep searching I'm sure we'd find them in one of the hundreds of rooms.// Gaara replied back, mental voice laced with sarcasm.

It always surprised Naruto how much more human like Gaara was like through their mind-link than in real life.

Naruto's keen fox ears picked up onto voices before he slowly backed away.

//Naruto, watch out!//

Then suddenly everything went blank.

-

"Two lost ANBU members, Neji." The Otokage drawled slowly as he shifted the boy in his arms. Blond, from what he could see. "What do you think we should do?"

The second in command smirked lightly as he stared at the raccoon masked boy in his own arms, "What we always do when we find lost animals, Sasuke."

Sasuke licked his dry lips, "Play with them then kill them? Or maybe just kill them."

"You're the Otokage." Neji shrugged as he ran one hand through the silky red hair. "Mm… Different."

"Indeed?" Sasuke laid the blond in the middle of the cage while Neji followed suit.

"Are we playing first?" The white-eyed man asked his best friend, his hands itching to remove the mask.

Dark eyes rested on the blond figure before he snapped his fingers and a cage appeared around their two captives. "I'd like to know their real intentions first."

"They're from Konoha Sasuke, I thought your family was from Konoha long ago."

"Aren't half of yours there as well?"

White eyes glinted dangerously. "Fine, we'll find out their real intentions then we'll see."

Sasuke and Neji backed towards a shadowed area of the empty room. Both had their eyes rested on respectively captives while they remained silent. Both didn't need to say it, but somehow they knew something was about to change, big.

End Prologue

* * *

I'd been dying to touch on Gaara and Naruto's deep friendship and this is the perfect opportunity! Bwakakaka! Also have been dying to write a story as Sasuke as Otokage! Wheeeee! **NO **GaaNaru or NejiSasu! Actually this was an idea that I toyed from the moment I saw that picture… And yes, NejiGaa is a main pairing in this story just like SasuNaru. But I would touch on SasuNaru just a little more.

Ah yes the picture that inspired me! http :// zigzag.s13. xrea. com/ e074/ nicky.cgi? page40

Just remove the spaces. And I did NOT draw it. Thanks :D

I would gladly accept feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Exams are **_over_**! BANZAI, BANZAI! I'm so happy! So I'm finally updating this! Expect more updates this month! I'll do my best for all my other new stories! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all so much:D

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

**Capture Me Captive**  
By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

//blah// - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

* * *

When Naruto became conscious again, he found himself locked, inside a cage. He could hear Kyuubi growling and knew why he woke up. 'Oh damn shit…'

He lifted a hand to his face and was glad that the mask was still in tact. He quickly scanned around and was relieved to see his friend next to him, still unconscious. Not wanting to attract any attention for now, Naruto sent a mental wake up call to Gaara. /Gaara, Gaara wake up! We've been caught!/

It didn't take much to wake the boy next to him, Gaara has always been insomniac. Besides, Naruto could guess that Shukaku was just as restless as Kyuubi had been a while ago. Only problem was, that Naruto didn't notice the dark coal eyes that were currently watching his every move.

Gaara got up and adjusted the mask on his face, damn it, just damn it! They actually got caught, but the thing was that Gaara didn't even know _how _they managed to sneak up on them and…

Both targets have been said to be geniuses…

Just damn it.

Naruto examined his hands and found this ring around both of them. /Chakra binding rings…/

//They're pretty good…//

_Kit, we can just get rid of these chakra rings, no biggie. _

**Gaara, we can still fight. **

/I know Kyuu, but I think we'd better wait and see…/

//This might be a better way for us to find information on them…//

Both teens froze when they heard soft claps before a figure… no two, emerged from the shadows.

Naruto hid a shudder behind his mask as black eyes felt like they pierced through his entire being. 'Ain't everything just fine and dandy…' He told himself sarcastically.

Gaara frowned behind his mask as white eyes settled on him, '…'

The second figure took a step forward, "So, what brings Konoha nin's like you to our humble land?" The voice was smooth and thick. Gaara could almost hear himself choke. //Humble?!//

The first figure then took a step forward as well, "Amazing, that the two of you woke up so fast, our jutsu's should have had you out for another hour or so." Naruto's eyes widened, that voice just sounded so cold, deep and husky and somehow, irritating. /Another hour?!/

Blue eyes scanned his ANBU outfit, 'Just as I expected, our weapons have been taken away… no matter.' Keeping his own voice surprisingly calm, Naruto said. "And what would you have done in that hour?"

"We ask the questions here." The first figure said, his dark eyes staring calmly at the ANBU mask, inwardly musing about the voice. There was power and authority in the voice but there was a hint of childish tone inside as well. It made Sasuke wonder what kind of ANBU member this was.

Naruto clenched his fist and was about to retort when he continue. "We would have taken off those masks of yours, of course. But for now, we'd like to know what are the ninja's of Konoha doing in Sound."

"ANBU's at that." The second figure added in.

Naruto could hear Kyuubi growling at the back of his mind.

"No particular reason," Naruto heard himself say before he could stop, "we were just taking a stroll in the forest and got lost and somehow ended up here."

Beside him, Gaara snorted.

"Hn, don't be a dobe." The first figure said, as his cold eyes seemingly pierced through Naruto's mask.

The blond held back a low growl but bit out, "I'm not a dobe."

Gaara finally decided to speak before Naruto started a full-fledged verbal war, "Maybe you two cowards can stop hiding in the shadows and come into the light."

The fox mask turned to face the other mask that looked like a raccoon. Wow, Gaara was always so straightforward. He just oozed coolness that way…

The second figure chuckled. The redhead's voice sounded soft yet danger and power hummed under the tone. Neji turned to Sasuke and nodded before they both stepped into the light.

Naruto blinked and started to curse himself over and over again. Damn, damn it! He was gaping at the Otokage of Sound like an idiot!

How did he know it was the Otokage he was gaping at? Well, other than the fact that he had pale features, dark midnight black hair that sticks at the back and the darkest most piercing gaze Naruto's ever felt, Naruto had no idea how he knew, he just knew that he knew.

Damn, to say that man was _gorgeous_ was an _understatement_. 'No wonder girls flock to him like flies to a lamp…' Naruto thought to himself, glad his mask blocked his blush from being seen. The man he was looking at was probably Adonis himself, the body looked strong and muscular while Naruto's was more lean and lithe. If Naruto stood up, the other would probably be quite a few inches taller than him.

_Definitely seme material… _A dark voice purred at the back of his mind.

'Damn you Kyuubi! I'm not thinking about things like that you hentai!' Naruto blushed darker, really grateful for the mask on his face.

_Oh but you are… _The Kyuubi continued teasing.

Gaara blinked behind his own mask and tried to glare darkly at the second figure without much luck. His mind screamed that this was the second in command, but other than the fact the man had long black hair,

**That looks super easy to run your fingers through… **

And pale white eyes…

**That looks like they're devouring you alive… **

That muscular body…

**That seems to be able to pound you to the ground. **

'Shut up Shukaku. You're not helping.'

/Gaara!/ A voice suddenly whined in his head/Tell Kyuubi to stop being a hentai! I swear he is becoming worse than Ero-sennin!/

//Tell that to Shukaku…// Gaara mumbled mentally.

The first figure did not take his eyes off Naruto, "Think we meet your satisfaction?"

"Bugger off, bastard." Naruto muttered, not even realizing it left his mouth. He only remembered hearing those irritating words from that smug voice and somehow, that just pissed him off.

Gaara noticed those pale white eyes widened slightly while those dark ones narrowed lightly. Though so slight that only to a trained eye like Gaara could tell. 'Sometimes that boy really can't shut his mouth.'

It wasn't even until a split second later did they realize that with a clap of the Otokage's hand, the cage around them disappeared.

/What the hell was-/

Naruto stiffened a gasp as he was suddenly pulled roughly forward by the Otokage.

Gaara was immediate on his feet, ready to save his friend only found himself to be pulled forward as well by the-, 'Damn second…'

"Don't you know it's not right to disturb the Otokage, ANBU." The second in command chuckled, sending shivers down Gaara's spine. Sea foam green eyes narrowed, the Otokage…

Gaara watched the Otokage wearily as he continued to hold Naruto in a tight grip, despite the struggling blond. "Bastard hn, Usuratonkachi? Neji, I think we'd better increase our security level, especially since these two… ANBU's were able to sneak in."

"Yes, we'd better." The redhead felt the vibrations from the second in command as he answered and suppressed a shudder, they were too close.

"Let go off us!" Naruto growled at the Otokage, having half a mind to dig into Kyuubi's chakra and-

/Do they _always MANHANDLE _all the people they catch?!/

//Damn would I know…// Although Gaara agreed with his friend to that extend.

The Otokage said coolly to his second in command, "I think we'd better unmask these two."

Naruto's eyes widened, shit no! But before either boys knew or could prevent it, they're masks were pulled off and their faces were bare.

Clear blue orbs immediately faced dark obsidian eyes and Naruto felt his breath get caught in his throat.

-

Sasuke felt something stir when his own eyes pierced through clear cerulean eyes. He then let his dark orbs _absorb _this… ANBU member. Golden messy locks, beautiful clear blue eyes, three whiskered marks on each cheeks… this boy couldn't be older than 18. With a unique darker tan and a very lithe body. The Otokage knew that well because he was carrying him just now.

The Otokage licked his lips, he was thinking of killing both of them at first but now… 'Maybe I have something else in mind.'

His eyes flickered over to Neji and saw his friend ran an appreciative eye over the redhead. 'Perfect.'

He was going to say something but got interrupted, "Stop looking at my best friend with those lecherous eyes, pervert!" A feisty blond huh…

Naruto glared at that second in command, 'He was running eyes all over Gaara!'

_Calm down kit, they're going to act to your reaction…_

Neji was so amused, first time he's ever had anyone called him a pervert.

Gaara in turn, glared at the Otokage, "Hands off him,"

Sasuke just smirked but let go off Naruto, who immediately stumbled before he back away. /Gaara, get over here, we'd make a run for it… These two are…/

//Perverts.// Gaara nodded and immediately made for Naruto once Neji let go of him.

/Ready?/

Pale green eyes flickered over to the side where he saw his gourd. //Yes…//

_Always, kit. _

**It's about time… **

Blue eyes flickered over to the gourd at the side. /You need your gourd, I'll distract them./

//Alright then, my sand will teleport me around, think you can manage, Naruto?//

/Yes, don't worry./

Naruto put his hands together and tugged onto Kyuubi's chakra, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

That was enough to distract the both of them while Gaara got to his gourd, the sand whirled out and before both Sasuke or Neji knew it, both boys were gone.

They had expected that the chakra rings would be enough to keep both even ANBU member's at bay.

"Interesting." Sasuke's face remained impassive.

"I'm going for the redhead." Neji informed his friend with running fingers through his hair. "Those two are definitely something."

Sasuke made a noise of approving before he let his eyes bleed to red, "Let the chase begin."

To be continued.

* * *

Lalala! So happy! Exams are over! Ohohoho! Herm, anyway, comments? Ideas? Anything? XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm really so happy with them! I promise to do my best with all my new stories! Though the new ideas are slow in coming in…

Disclaimer: Own. Nothing.

**Capture Me Captive**  
By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

//blah// - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

* * *

Naruto made sure to make a number of copies. Kage bunshin no jutsu! It has always been his favorite! Not counting rasengan and sexy no jutsu. But _DAMN_! 

Blue eyes glared at smug black ones.

Damn that he did not know Sharingan could see through his kage bunshin no jutsu!

"I've caught you… dobe."

'Dobe?!' Naruto shrieked mentally, 'Nani dobe?!' and those blood red eyes were freaking Naruto slightly out, although he too possessed red eyes.

"N-Nani?!" Naruto almost squeaked when strong arms went round him, "HENTAI!" his reflex just turned and he elbowed the taller man hard.

He heard the Otokage give a grunt of pain while the arms loosened enough for Naruto to break free. The blond did and tried to leap away but found himself pulled back with a stunning force and cringed when his back hit the wall hard.

"Itai…" Naruto flinched when his blue eyes met with cold cruel red sharingan. He suppressed a shudder.

"Don't test my patience, ANBU…" Sasuke hissed, tightening his grip on Naruto's hands.

_Let's show him our power… kit. _

/Wait… Kyuubi. Gaara are you alright?/

//I'm caught… damn… bloody… ass.//

**You're caught but we can break out. **

Naruto just glared defiantly at the taller teen while his mind did some thinking. /Should we just get caught and maybe… maybe we can find more information on them./

//How long is this mission suppose to be?// Gaara grunted in discontent at the feeling of his chakra points being blocked up.

/They never said. But a spying mission should take around a month or more?/

//That would mean if we're caught, we won't get backup until at least a month!//

_Kiiiiit…_

/Don't whine Kyuubi, after that we can have our fun- Itai!/

Naruto clenched his eyes shut in pain as he felt electric currents run through his body, paralyzing him, then it was all blank.

//Naruto, daijoubu!?//

_Damn, maybe not… _

//What happened?//

_The Otokage brat is smarter than he looks… paralyzed my kit. _

**Stronger than we expected? **

_Must be… _

//Wait, what about Naruto?//

_Kit is unconscious. _

**Damn… **

_I suppose I should have expected that, especially since this is an Uchiha. _

//Naruto…//

-

Neji carried in boy, slung over his shoulders as he walked towards the main hall where he met with Sasuke who was also holding the other ANBU member over his shoulder.

"This boy," He started mentioning over to the one over his shoulder, "is from Sand."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "He isn't from Konoha, how did you figure that out?"

"His attacks at me, all consisted of Sand."

Neji knew Gaara was conscious, but that boy really could stay still and keep silent, damn. "What should we do?" Before Sasuke could answer, Neji put his hand on a certain spot of Gaara's neck and muttered a jutsu to make the boy unconscious.

The Uchiha shifted the figure on his shoulders slightly, "Usually sneaking into enemy territory sentence is death…"

The Hyuuga wasn't really happy to hear that, even though he knew it was true. But the redhead was definitely something. Ever since he laid his eyes on those pale green ones, dark linings around his eyes, kanji of love on his forehead; he knew something was going to happen. Something… _different. _

Sasuke kept his eyes on Neji's before he continued, "However, I think I can make an exception for this case."

Pale white eyes glinted a bit, "Oh? What do you plan to do, Sasuke?"

"Let's just say…" Inky eyes narrowed in amusement, "They amuse me."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You planning something, Sasuke."

"Hn."

A smirk. "Well then alright, whatever rocks your boat. As long as I can keep this one as well."

The Otokage didn't answer, meaning he was fine with it. "We've got to do something about this chakra bindings." Sasuke told his friend as he walked over to the sofa located at the side of the hall and laid Naruto down.

"I'm sure you felt that particular chakra just now as I did." Neji followed suit and put Gaara down.

Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto's face as he replied, "I don't know what it is but we have to restrain their… inner chakra."

Pale eyes trailed on the kanji on the pale face. "…I still don't know their names."

"We'll call them our slaves first." Black eyes lingered on the face of the blond, "So we can always find out when we tell them that they're our slaves."

Neji smiled evilly, "Got it."

-

Naruto groaned softly as he shifted, 'Damn… I feel like shit.'

_You're going to be shit, kit. You're in deep shit. _

'Huh?' Naruto now slightly more awake, groggily rubbed his eyes, feeling the silky sheets under him. 'Where am I?'

_You and your 'let them capture us first so we can find out more information', now I can't even lend you my chakra because of these damn strong bindings. _

'What?' Naruto shot up, his eyes wide, 'What do you mean?' blue eyes scanned his surroundings.

_Bindings… strong enough to block even my chakra. _

'WHAT?' Naruto inwardly cursed the Otokage while his hands reached for his own neck to find a collar around his neck. He tugged on it but felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body and cringed, 'What the hell?!'

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A smooth voice drawled at the doorway. There stood the Otokage of Sound looking as sexy as ever.

Naruto turned and hissed lightly at Sasuke as he struggled against the collar but more jolts of electricity shot throughout his body making him weak.

"Electricity has always been one of my main attacks." Sasuke said smoothly as he walked towards the blond captive. "The more you struggle, the more painful the current is, I'd suggest you stop."

Naruto gritted his teeth together as pain erupted from the collar as he struggled. He paused in his struggling to glare heatedly at the Otokage.

_Kit… the only thing I can do now is heal you. But as for extra chakra… _

Naruto cursed softly, but stubborn to his nature, he tried to get up. Pain shot through him again and he whimpered but persisted much to the amusement of Sasuke. He struggled and was somehow able to get up despite the pain. He took a few staggering steps forward before the pain blinded him. Naruto felt himself falling forward and waited for the impact of the ground but it never came.

"You're such a dobe." He heard the Otokage mumbled while warm strong hands were around his body. Almost immediately, he felt the pain go away and he leaned tiredly against the well muscled chest.

'I'm stubborn, not a dobe.' Naruto thought to himself before he decided to voice it out, "Not… a dobe." He panted softly. Bloody… that electric current really tired him out and without Kyuubi's chakra to help him. Naruto wondered why it was that while leaning against the Otokage, the pain would go away.

"Maybe you'd be kind enough to _grace_ me with your name."

The sarcasm in the tone was not lost to Naruto and the blond withheld a growl and ignored that dumb idiot stupid man.

_Not the best insult… kit. _Kyuubi pointed out.

The blond just huffed.

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at the blond. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about knowing the name of someone or other. In fact, he was wondering himself why he was caring even the slightest bit about this… feisty blond. But it was a long time before he actually found himself amused by anyone for that matter, and there was something attracting him to this ANBU member.

Funny how things would always turn out this way. The Otokage himself did not know what to say, especially since he didn't really say much to begin with. When Neji and himself sensed a presence outside of the palace, they decided, just for the heck of it, to go and find the intruders themselves. And let's just say that went quite well.

"I wonder…" Sasuke said, pretending to ponder, "If you know that I'm the Otokage of Sound."

"I do," He heard the blond underneath him murmur and hid a sigh. Obviously the blond was beyond tired. Especially after fighting against the bindings and that special collar, he was honestly surprised that the blond lasted that long without collapsing in a dead faint. Just more reasons to keep the blond alive.

He used his hands and gently lifted blond away from him, immediately missing the warmth. The Otokage hid a curse, why was he being so gentle with this idiot? "Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Huh?" The blond muttered dazedly, the pain of the electricity current having faded away leaving nothing but the horrid memory.

A deep chuckle left the Otokage, Naruto wasn't able to suppress the shudder. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, what about you, usuratonkachi?"

"I'm not an usuratonkachi…" Naruto bit back, still slightly dazed.

_Focus kit, _The voice inside him said, _you've been through worse than this before. _

Blue eyes desperately tried to focus and the words came flooding back to him, "I'm… Uzumaki Naruto, and don't you forget that." That last part just came out naturally.

"Naruto huh?"

Naruto fought against another shudder, but damn that bastard for saying his name and… gosh, he's so seductive. Damn the fact that he was bisexual and not straight!

Sasuke's lips twitched slightly, Naruto was such an adorable nam- Wait, he did not just think that. The fact that Sasuke just argued with himself made him very disturbed. He was never attracted to girls, they just simply disgusted him to a huge extend, as for boys, well, he was never attracted to them either. He always claimed to be asexual, and proud of it. It just meant no one was worth him or his time.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Naruto bit back challengingly before he struggled against Sasuke's hands a bit again, "And what are you going to do with me? Where's Gaara?"

/Gaara?/

**He's still unconscious, it'll be a while… **

/Damn, what did that second in command do?/

**Sleeping jutsu if I'm not wrong. **

/Gaara…/

The Otokage continued to stare emotionlessly at the boy. This… Uzumaki Naruto was really interesting. "Gaara is with my friend. And nothing, I just wanted to know the name of my slave."

"Y-Your…" Naruto mumbled repeatedly before it hit him. Wait, what? "What?!"

"You heard me." Sasuke repeated, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Panic welled up inside him but Naruto remembered that ANBU member's and ninja's have been taught to remain calm throughout every situation. "What in the world made you _think _I would be _your slave_?!" Naruto emphasized those words with a poke to Sasuke's chest, "Huh, Sa-su-ke?!"

Really amusing. The blond didn't even bother to address with respect. "Because if it's either that or the death penalty." Sasuke answered without missing a beat.

Naruto visibly paled.

"So, Na-ru-to," Sasuke mocked back, flicking the boy on the nose. "what would you prefer?"

Naruto almost bit Sasuke's finger. "I'd rather die for Konoha then work as your slave in Sound!" Naruto hissed, struggling against the hold in Sasuke's arms despite his depleting energy.

Dark eyes flashed. "I'd figure you'll say that." Sasuke let go off Naruto who immediately collapsed on his bed, energy totally drained, in favor to get something on his dresser.

"That's why I never said you'd be given a chance to choose, now did I?" He hid a smile at Naruto's scowl and held up the book and immediately noticed the boy on his bed grimace. This boy was too easy to read. "It's your mission isn't it?"

Naruto just glared and looked away. Damn that book and mission to hell… the only problem is that there was no escape.

Sasuke didn't bother about the other boy's response and flipped opened the book, "I found this after we put that stronger bind on you, you really are strong…" He ignored Naruto's rather loud scoff and continued flipping through before scanning through one particular page, "Some of this information is…"

"Irrelevant." Naruto finished for him, surprising the Uchiha. "I mean, would I care if you have billions of screaming fans?" That sounded to Sasuke like the blond was talking more to himself that to him.

The Otokage cocked an eyebrow, "You will if you don't want to be caught in a stampede."

Blue eyes stared straight at him as Naruto sat up straight, "You're the Otokage!"

"So?" Sasuke was honestly surprised that Naruto already seemed to have recovered from the electric currents so quickly.

Naruto continued glaring at Sasuke before he turned away and muttered, "You're talking awfully much for someone who is known to be cold and cruel…"

Dark eyes stayed on the blond before they turned away, his mind temporarily forgetting how Naruto was able to recover so fast. It was true, what this boy was saying. Sasuke never talked to anyone unless it was of utmost importance, and the only one he doesn't mind talking to is Neji and Kakashi.

They flickered back to the blond for a moment. Naruto was a slave, and slaves should be treated accordingly. But no, Naruto wasn't just a slave. He was _his _slave. The Otokage of Sound's slave. He shall be treated… 'However I want him to.' Sasuke decided.

Hiding a chuckle, Sasuke turned and made his way out the room. "Maybe it's about time you bathe, you reek. The bath towels are inside the bathroom, slave."

The door closed before Sasuke heard the shriek.

"NANI?!"

'Tch… What an idiot.' Sasuke found himself too amused by this teen. He was only human after all. Otokage or not, everyone needs amusement sometime in their life.

Shaking his head, the Otokage of Sound went out to do his duties.

Back inside the room, Naruto lifted his arms. "I do _not _smell!" He sniffed indignantly.

With a sigh, the vessel decided he needed a bath after all. His white vest that ANBU's wore was all dirty with mud. "I'll just not wear that white vest."

_Better figure how we're going to get out of this mess kit. _

"I know, I know." Naruto mumbled as he slowly made his way to the gigantic bathroom. Sure he was impressed by the grandness of the room and the bathroom but he sure wasn't going to go around gaping openly at it. He was a… "_Slave_." Naruto bit out bitterly.

_Heh, don't bother much about it kitling. Though I have to say, that Otokage has a kinky style. _

Naruto glared indignantly at his clothed stomach despite the light blush on his face. He knew what that stupid fox meant when he said that. The Otokage bed was made of dark maroon silk sheets and covers…

_Not to mention that collar. _The fox just had to rub in teasingly.

"In case you have forgotten baka, I'm his _slave_." Naruto said that word bitterly again, "There is no time for-"

_Kink fest?_

"You are a serious pervert." Naruto grumbled under his breath before he slammed the bathroom door and started to strip.

_You wound me, kit. But seriously, a slave sounds pretty kinky to me. _

"Everything seems kinky to you!" Naruto said loudly before the echo came back to him and he flushed. "Thank goodness no one heard me, dumb fox."

To be continued.

* * *

Erm… -hides- I know the front part sounded so lame when Naruto was talking with Gaara and their demons, but, but I'll try harder! YOSH! I WILL! 

Ah, review? (:D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really happy with the number of reviews I got! I'm glad that the readers are enjoying this story! Hope you all continue to support it!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**Capture Me Captive**  
By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

//blah// - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

* * *

Gaara groaned softly as he stirred, 'What the hell happened…' 

**That second in command put another sleeping jutsu on you. **

The Kazekage of Sand put a hand to his pounding head and cursed. 'So what's going to happen now?' A pause. 'What about Naruto?'

**He's fine, was talking to him a while back but it seems like you both are in a lot of trouble. **

'Trouble?' Gaara shakily got up and absentmindedly put a hand to his neck because he felt something choking him. 'What the hell is this?'

As if reading his mind, someone replied. "That's to bind your chakra."

Pale green eyes shot up to meet white ones. "What did you do to me?" Gaara hissed softly and deadly. He felt strangely empty without his and his demon's chakra swirling inside him.

Neji smiled gently, as if not affected by that cold glare at all. He wasn't, actually. After staying with Sasuke all his life, he wasn't afraid of anyone's death glare. In fact, something about this boy… excited him. "I just made sure you can't escape."

Gaara continued glaring and tried to pull at the collar only to cringe when a sudden sharp pain struck all his chakra points. "What the hell are you talking about, you…"

"Hyuuga Neji." The white eyed man provided.

"Hyuuga," Gaara seethed at the nerve of this man. "get this off of me."

Neji smirked this time, really this young man. "I'm afraid I can't. What's your name?"

The redhead just continued glaring, refusing to answer the taller man and instead, focused his attention on the bed. The sheets were of soft and silky, of a dark grayish black colour.

"Don't ignore me, I can make you face that pain again."

Whether the redhead didn't believe him or was just plain ignoring him, Neji did not know but he frowned. He wasn't used to this kind of disobedience. He stalked forward and grabbed the redhead's arm and jerked him slightly, "I can make you feel that pain again, I'm the only one in charge of that collar so I would suggest you listen."

Pale green eyes just continued glaring at him, as if to say, _Bring it on. _

Neji shook his head, honestly some people won't understand. 'He asked for it…' Then Neji smirked and concentrated on the collar with his own chakra and sure enough, it started to react.

Sharp pain overtook Gaara again that left the redhead breathless and faint. 'I can't give him my name, he already knows I'm from Sand.'

**He can't be positive you're from Sand because you are wearing Konoha's ANBU uniform. **Was his demon's smart answer.

Gaara felt his hatred grow for this man, still reluctant to answer. He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to show signs of pain though he could feel dizziness take over.

When he felt he was probably faint again, two arms brought him forward to rest against a warm chest. Gaara instantly felt the pain die down and cursed himself for being so weak. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He heard the other murmur.

The Kazekage immediately tried to wretch out of the man's grip only to find his strength depleting rapidly. What would a scene like this look like?! "Let… me go." Gaara struggled to say those words.

"Relax…" Neji found himself saying, "I've got you."

Gaara panted heavily, feeling relieve wash over him even though his mind was protesting to this. He was the _Kazekage of Sand _for crying out loud!

/Gaara?/ A voice sounded in his head.

//N-Naruto?// Gaara was still tired, but it sounded like Naruto was very worried about him.

/Gaara!/ The voice now chirped/I'm glad you're alright! You _are _alright, right?/

//Somewhat…// He said honestly. //Where are you?//

/That bastard of a Otokage are keeping us as slaves, has that second in command told you yet?/

Pale green eyes widened while Gaara unknowingly relaxed into Neji's arms. The second in command was probably waiting for him to recover somewhat. //Not yet…//

/I don't think they'll hurt us… yet./

Gaara frowned lightly//Just keep your guard on.//

/Be careful, Gaara…/ And with that, their conversation in their heads ended. With that done, Gaara let out a relieved sigh, glad his friend was fine.

"Now, can we tell me your name?" Neji slowly let Gaara lie on the bed.

Pale green eyes flickered over to the side; he silently begged that nothing would happen. "…Gaara."

"Gaara?" Neji rose an eyebrow, that name sounded familiar. "Gaara what?"

The redhead just glared at him again.

'My goodness, he's worse than Sasuke.' Neji thought to himself, feeling a headache coming.

"… I don't tell my name to strangers." Gaara finally said, feeling quite lame and stupid. But hey, could anyone blame him? While Naruto could tell his full name, it was because, well, Naruto didn't have a family. However, Gaara still have Temari and Kankuro to protect and for this, telling his full name was dangerous.

"I see," Neji finally said after a while of thinking, very amused by this boy's attitude. "fine." Now, what could he say to bring out the subject of Gaara being his slave?

Not that Gaara was afraid to ask or anything, but really… "What do you plan to do with me now? With Naruto?"

Neji silently thanked the Heaven's and said, "Anything to do with your friend has nothing to do with me and only has something to do with the Otokage," he smirked at Gaara, "you on the other hand, has only to do with me and not with the Otokage."

Gaara now, just stared. Not really sure what to say to the second in command. Before he knew it left his mouth, he said it, fearing the worse like Naruto said. "Why?"

"You're my slave."

Pale green eyes widened, he was rendered speechless at the moment. Should he protest, glare, stare? Sure he knew he had it coming but it still shocked him somehow. He, the Kazekage, as someone's slave?!

He checked his watch before he headed out, "Well, I have a meeting. Maybe you'd like to take this opportunity to bathe, Gaara-san?"

"When can I see Naruto?"

Neji turned back, "That collar would prevent you from leaving the palace. So would Naruto-san's one too. I suppose it's alright for you to seek your friend."

"Best."

"Excuse me?"

"Best friend." Pale green met with white, Gaara's gaze spoke that no matter what, Neji better make sure nothing happens to Naruto.

"I see." Neji decided to say before he left the room.

-

"How did he take it?" Neji asked his friend as they made their way over to the study room.

"Loudly." Sasuke answered with a smirk. Neji knew that the blond must really be amusing because all his years of being Sasuke's best friend, he knew Sasuke hid his emotions very well. He and Sasuke were always the, 'emotions are useless' type.

The slightly older boy shook his head with a sigh, "Loud eh, you never went for loud things, Sasuke."

"I don't go for anything at all… He's different." The Uchiha admitted and nodded his head at all his servants who bowed lowly at his mere presence. "What about you, Neji? How did yours take it?"

"Silently."

Sasuke raised an elegant brow, "Silently? Friends of complete opposites, I see."

"Best friends." Neji corrected before continuing, "He didn't say anything, he just warned me to tell you not to do anything to his best friend or we'd regret it." Neji opened the door and went in, leaving Sasuke to close it behind them.

"He threatened you?" Sasuke could not help but say it incredulously as they sat around one huge crystal ball that was about the size of model of the globe.

"No, his eyes did."

The Uchiha scoffed softly before he closed his eyes, settling himself comfortably on the sofa chair while his best friend settled opposite him. "So that dobe is his best friend…"

Neji made an affirmative noise before he spoke. "What was their reason for coming as spies, Sasuke?" Neji kept his eyes on Sasuke.

"We'll find out." Sasuke simply said before both boys felt a tingle and a small tugging feeling on their chakra. "They're close to meeting."

"In my room, if I'm not wrong."

Dark eyes opened, concentration on the crystal ball before Sasuke murmured a jutsu, the crystal ball lighting up.

-

Naruto ran around the humungous palace, searching every room for his best friend. "Gaara?"

_Maybe it would be easier if you just use the mental link. _Kyuubi suggested with a snort.

'Oh, right.' Naruto flushed lightly in embarrassment. /Gaaaaaara?/

It took a while before a reply came//What?//

/I'm trying to find you, where are you?/

//Bathing.//

/Oh,/ Naruto turned his from, left to right before he felt a jolt at the corner of his mind. /Alright, I got your location. I'm coming!/

His blue eyes scanned the roll of rooms before he ran forward and up the stairs where he found a single bedroom and went in. He scanned the bright surroundings and unconsciously compared it to Sasuke's dark room before he was distracted by the sound of running water.

"Gaaaara!"

"Hold on baka, I'm coming out soon."

Naruto huffed but complied and slowly made his way to the balcony of the room. He guessed this room belonged to the second in command. The blond breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he felt a gust of wind blow through his hair when he stepped outside to the balcony.

Clear blue eyes opened again and Naruto gasped. Since when was Sound suppose to be such a beautiful country? The sky was blue and bright, the sunlight came down on the country beautifully. "How can Konoha be enemies with such a beautiful country?" Naruto murmured to himself in awe.

"Beautiful… but we don't know how they are on the inside."

Naruto turned to face his best friend who just came out of the shower wearing the same thing Naruto was, which was the ANBU uniform without the white vest. His towel was hung around his neck as he walked over and stood next to Naruto. "We don't know if they're cruel people inside, I can't trust…"

The blond grabbed his friends hand and smiled, "I know, don't worry." Naruto let go off his friend who smiled lightly in response and looked out the balcony again. "If Sound is really a peaceful country, Konoha and Sand have no reason to be on bad terms with it."

"If Sound thinks the same way as we do." Gaara smirked lightly as he tilted his head at Naruto, "Right? Hokage wanna-be?"

"Don't call me that!" The Vessel stuck his bottom lip out in a classic Uzumaki pout.

Gaara shook his head; a small smile graced his lips before he glanced downwards towards the city, his sharp eyes scanning the people, the laughter, the children running around playing. He wished his childhood was like that. "Do you think Sound will want to have a war with Konoha or Sand?"

"I'm not sure Gaara, because the main person Konoha and Sand hates Sound is _Orochimaru_…" Naruto bit out that name with venom, "And he's dead."

"Just for precaution…" The redhead murmured softly as eyes rested on a particular small group of little children running around in the street.

Naruto shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. "We shall see." Then he growled lowly, "If Sound plans an attack I'd stop them at all cost."

Gaara closed his eyes in a silent 'Ahem to that' kind of way.

Both of them became silent as a voice spoke up. _Kit, I'm still examining the collar… _

**I think you two better be careful about what you say out in the open. **

/Why's that?/

_I have a feeling that there is more to the collar that meets the eye. _

//Tracking device?// Gaara tilted his head slightly//Or that they can see us and what we say?//

**We think it's a tracking device, spying on the two of you can be done through that huge crystal ball thingy. **

/Crystal ball thingy? Just like Sandaime… We got it. / Naruto agreed, closing his eyes. /So I'll make sure I don't call Gaara Kazekage or something./

_I just feel like someone is watching us… or the two of you, for that matter. _

Gaara snorted. //Has to be those two idiots.//

-

Dark eyes stayed glued on the suddenly silent blond boy before he said, "There's your answer."

"Orochimaru's dead, we made sure of that." Neji's white eyes were focused on the redhead. "I suppose we have to do something about our very limited allies."

"Sound doesn't need anyone else. We became a nation on it's own, it will stay that way." Dark eyes furrowed together, "Besides, I don't trust the Kazekage and Hokage of Sand and Konoha."

"Who are they anyway?"

"From my resources, the Hokage is supposedly a beautiful woman who is also one of the legendary sannins and the Kazekage is a demon vessel."

Neji nodded slowly, understanding his friend. "Beautiful woman are usually deadly and selfish, one such as a sannin would be worse if she was anything like Orochimaru, and demon vessels are… unstable."

"But do they think we are planning to attack Konoha or Sand?" Sasuke sounded disbelievingly.

Neji made a sound at the back of his throat, "I won't blame them, after all, Sound was the one who brought Akatsuki down."

"But Konoha and Sand have the _jinchūriki_, if I'm not wrong." Sasuke told his friend.

"Yeah… I know."

They became silent again as the two boys shown on the crystal ball started talking again.

-

Naruto stretched and breathed deeply before letting out a very self-satisfied sigh.

"Baka," Gaara chided softly, "the way you're acting is like you're their guest, not slave."

The blond grinned sheepishly at Gaara, "Just because I'm suppose to be the _slave_," his grin faltered slightly. "doesn't mean I have to became all depressed and angst over it." Then he shot Gaara a knowing look.

"I'm not angst-y." Gaara was not pouting but if you listened closely it sounded close to whining. "I'm just concerned."

"You were angst-y person before I beat the shit out of you." Naruto teased, poking his friend on the cheek.

Gaara slapped his hand away, "Baka, don't do that. Besides, that time, we both were beaten up pretty badly."

"By each other." The blond chirped.

"By each other." The redhead confirmed with another shake to his head.

-

Sasuke and Neji frowned at that revealed piece of information.

"Now that we've figured out their real intention, what shall we do?" Neji cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Should we still keep them as slaves?"

Dark eyes still stayed on the blond, "Maybe slave is too harsh a word to use."

Which a snap of his fingers, the crystal ball became it's normal translucent self. The Otokage and the second in command got up and left the room, making their way to Neji's room to greet the boys.

"So maybe we should try to convince them that we aren't exactly planning anything." Neji finally said.

"Who said we aren't?"

Pale eyes focused on the teen next to him, "We are?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure we're going to do… _something_."

Neji wasn't sure if that was good or bad. They were already nearing his room and Neji knew that Gaara and that blond was there. 'Naruto… that's what Gaara-san called him.'

"I just want to make sure they don't associate us with Orochimaru." Sasuke said, his frown never wavering.

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "We are nowhere like Orochimaru. And we have no intentions of Sound becoming like it was before."

"Baka!"

Neji immediately recognized that voice as Gaara. Sharing a look with Sasuke, he quickly opened the door. There they saw, Naruto hanging off the balcony with Gaara pulling him up.

Both older boys just raised an eyebrow at the scene.

Gaara scoffed softly, still having not noticed the other two boys before with a jerk of strength; he pulled Naruto up and started scolding him, "What did I tell you about suddenly shifting around?"

Naruto had been sitting on the railings of the balcony and after a while, he had suddenly shifted his weight, lost his balance and well, fell.

"Mou, I didn't do it on purpose!" He whined before he yelped when Gaara pulled his ear, "Gaara mean! You're worse than Sakura-chan!"

"Don't compare me to that pink brat," Gaara rolled his eyes and wondered why out of all the people who had to be able to understand him and the pain he went through was an idiot. "and how old are you, 18 or 8."

"18! And don't call Sakura-chan that!" The blond now pouted lightly before he noticed the two boys at the doorway and fell silent for a second. "Gaara, we have company."

Green eyes glanced behind before he turned back to Naruto, "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"Mmm?" Blue eyes glanced from Gaara to the second in command but he remained silent.

"Why nothing, Gaara-san." Neji answered smoothly, "Just that it's time for Naruto-san to go back to Sasuke."

Gaara immediately stood protectively in front of Naruto while Naruto seethed silently. The way this Neji person made it sound was like he belonged to Sasuke.

"Not a good idea Gaara-san." Neji said as he nodded to Sasuke, "I'm sure Naruto-san wouldn't want to put his friend in pain."

'Pain?' Naruto thought to himself before it hit him, 'No, Gaara can feel the kind of pain I get when the bastard uses that electric thing?!' No way was he going to let Gaara suffer any kind of pain due to him.

Gaara stood his ground defiantly but turned lightly when Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. "Iie Gaara, I would have to go eventually anyway." Gaara understood and reluctantly let his shoulders slump. Naruto strolled past him and whispered a few words, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Confidently, Naruto stalked across the room and towards the bastard. His eyes narrowing dangerously at Neji first as if to warn him from hurting his best friend before he stopped a few steps away from Sasuke. "Let's go, bastard."

The Otokage inwardly rolled his eyes at the blonde's nickname for him but nonetheless ignored it and strolled out of the room while Neji chuckled softly.

To be continued

* * *

Yay! Longer update :D 

Gaaaaah, school is starting! I'm so saaaaaad! I can't read as much as I want to anymore! But I'll still try to update all my stories. So please look out for them. :)

Question: How DID Gaara lose to Neji?  
Answer: Well, lets just say that even though the first chakra binding didn't really work, there was still a portion of chakra that got bound? (Just for the sake of the fic please accept this.)

Reviews make me happy :D And a happy me is a 'write more' me. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capture Me Captive  
**By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

//blah// - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

* * *

Sasuke's face was expressionless while he walked through the halls of his palace. The blond next to him, on the other hand, just wouldn't stop talking. Bastard this, bastard that and questions after questions. And Sasuke knew he was going to get a headache very soon. Though he wouldn't admit he was thoroughly amused by the cute blond. 

"So bastard, why is the surroundings here so quiet huh? Why aren't there any ninja's here huh? Why did they make a bastard like you Otokage huh? Why aren't you second in command huh? Why-"

The Uchiha clasped a hand over the mouth of the dobe, hearing quite enough. "Honestly, do you _not _shut up?"

The blond just gave him a cheeky grin and used his hand to wretched Sasuke's hand away from his mouth, a spark was felt when their hands touched but Naruto brushed it off as static. "Nope!" He had more important things to think about, if Sasuke was the one who killed Orochimaru and he and Neji were the ones who were able to get rid of Akatsuki, they must have _something _alike, right?

"You're such a dobe." He heard the boy next to him mutter and glared.

"Stop calling me that!"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, thinking carefully before he opened his mouth. "What is the point of your mission to Sound?"

Blue eyes snapped up to meet his suspiciously. Naruto knew he had heard the conversation between Gaara and himself, but why was he asking that now? 'To confirm it?' Naruto mused to himself, slightly confused.

_If you don't think he's that bad, maybe you can try convincing him out of it._

'Maybe…' Naruto agreed inwardly then he noticed that he and Sasuke had stopped right in the middle of the hallway and were staring at each other like…

_Lovers. _Kyuubi chirped in gleefully.

'Shut up dumb fox!' Naruto flushed and quickly shifted his eyes to outside the window. The palace was a very airy place with large windows everywhere. "Isn't information like that suppose to be secret." He meant it as a statement.

"Perhaps," The Otokage shrugged, "but would you tell me?"

Naruto chewed nervously on his bottom lip, his eyes still taking in the clear blue sky. "What do you think it is about?" He decided to answer with a question. He was thankful that there wasn't anyone around to hear them, but then again, while walking along the hallway, Naruto noticed that everyone scurried away from the approaching Uchiha after bowing down reverently.

Sasuke started to walk on again and it took Naruto a slight jolt of electricity from his collar to rush forward instead of spacing out. "Don't do that you bastard! It hurts!"

The raven appeared to not care and continued walking, "Do you honestly think Sound is going to launch an attack at Konoha or Sand?" That was said in a soft tone that made Naruto feel guilty.

Okay fine maybe he shouldn't have immediately thought that the new Otokage of Sound was as mean and horrid as Orochimaru. But he heard that the current Otokage which was Sasuke was the pupil of Orochimaru. 'I shouldn't have judged before I got to know them…'

The blond let out a soft sigh, "I don't know, I can't exactly forgive… Orochimaru for what he had done, and those who helped him through it." Blue eyes dulled at the memory of the battle between the three Sannins.

He didn't want to say it, but Sasuke understood and maybe soon he would make this blond ANBU member understand. But for now, he had to keep his guard up on both of them. He was an Uchiha, they were taught never to trust anyone easily.

Though, taking a glance at the bouncy blond next to him, Sasuke found it really hard to believe this was an ANBU member. ANBU's are suppose to be hard-hearted, cruel, cold, able to take killing and slaughter. 'A multiple personality?' Sasuke didn't really think so.

'That… Gaara kid called him Hokage wanna-be.' The Uchiha hid a snort; honestly, did that kid think he could be Hokage? Especially when Sasuke saw him hanging off the balcony.

"W…" The blond seemed hesitant to ask it but swallowed and did, "Were you involved with it?"

"No." Was the instant reply, "He wanted me to, but I denied and said I wanted to train more before I go into any… situation."

The walk was then silent as both figures slowly made their way up the stairs.

It was then, that Naruto decided that he had to play on curiosity. "Erm, then… why did you…" Naruto chewed on his bottom lip again, not very sure if he should continue the sentence. Age brings wisdom, they say. And it's either unfortunate or fortunate for that of a ninja it's even faster. Though Naruto may have been the last in his class, the noisiest, the most playful and naughtiest, he was probably the one who experienced the most pain compared to all his friends.

'Only Gaara…' His mind reminded him of his best friend.

"I killed him," Sasuke had seemed to understand the blond. "because I found his ways too vicious. In this endless cycle of one kills another, the other would want revenge, it goes on and on. Never ending…"

Naruto now, kept quiet. Something he's hardly done during his entire lifetime. He waited for Sasuke to say more.

"I was like that, I was just like that…" He heard Sasuke murmur as they walked quietly through the quiet halls. "But after I accomplished my goal, I found that I felt nothing, no accomplishment, no nothing… Then I learnt."

Blue eyes stayed locked on the figure next to him as they walked. At that time… At that time when Sasuke said all those words… He couldn't help but think… 'Sasuke… seems so cool.'

-

"You don't trust me now, do you?" Neji finally said once the door to his room closed.

Gaara's eyes flickered from Neji to out the balcony and gave a derisive snort. "That's the understatement of the year."

Inwardly, Neji sighed. Kami-sama this boy was so stubborn. 'But that's just the reason I want him to talk more…' Neji mused to himself, at the same time exasperated with himself for wanting this boy to talk so much. Since young, Neji had been trained in every aspect of life to protect the heads of the clan. Then it changed halfway and he was going to be the heir to his clan because the real heir herself was living another life in Konoha. He heard much that she a kind hearted person who wouldn't harm a soul. Thus, his clan had decided to make him the heir and she didn't mind at all.

Neji had known to the life of luxury and pain at the same time of having a dead father and bearing all burdens to his clan. His childhood was already lost since the beginning just like Sasuke, but he was now used to people at his feet begging for mercy. At the same time, Neji wasn't a bad person, if someone made sense, he would acknowledge it and respect him or her. He respected his elders very much as well. Neji wasn't known to be quite the talker as well, people would always encourage him to talk or speak. He found that it wasn't in their business to care.

So while he had people stuttering and stammering when talking to him, many trying to just make him talk then showing off that _the_ Hyuuga Neji had spoken to them. Millions of fangirls would do anything to make him say something then swoon over it even if it's an insult. However… Pale orbs stayed on the figure at the balcony. However, this boy wouldn't even bother about him at all.

Sure at the beginning Neji thought that maybe he and Sasuke could have pure platonic fun with the two ANBU members, but somehow, that was breaking and a new side of the whole story was coming out. A side that Neji knew that Sasuke and him would have never expected to come.

"We aren't bad people… you know." Gaara heard Neji muttered and clenched his fist lightly, feel bad somehow. He didn't reply to that and continued to bask in the silence before Neji spoke again.

"You don't talk much." Neji pointed out.

'No shit, Sherlock.' Gaara thought to himself. It was always better to remain cool and calm in every situation and only let all the bad words run in the head. "If I don't talk, would you start using this weird collar thing against me?" Gaara closed his eyes as another gust of wind blew through his hair. "But pain is something that I'm familiar with." That was meant to be only heard by him and no one else, however, Neji heard it.

"Pain is something no one should get used to…"

Gaara's head snapped up to stare at him.

"But each time you survive through it, you become stronger."

The redhead looked back down letting the words swim in his head. "Don't nag at me." But his voice was without the usual malice that made Neji smile lightly.

**Maybe a little effort on your part would help. **His demon chuckled at the growl that met with his suggestion.

"How long will Naruto and I be here?" Gaara finally said after a while of thinking.

Neji went to stand next to Gaara, "I'm not sure… It's up to Sasuke."

Gaara looked at Neji again, this time his mind wondering about something entirely different. Something he wanted to know about. A bit hesitant at first, Gaara said, "How did you become so close with the Otokage anyway? Rumors say he's one of the most difficult person to get along with."

**I knew you'd take my advice.**

'Shut up.'

Pale eyes widened slightly, was the redhead making conversation? Or maybe he was just really curious. Nonetheless…

"Sasuke and I were friends since young. We've been through a lot and from there we grow to trust each other…" Neji kept it simple, so it wouldn't bore the other out. "That book that Naruto-san had is quite vague on information won't you say?"

Whether the knowledge of him finding out about the book affected Gaara or not, Neji didn't know, the redhead just kept his gaze even.

"Sasuke's parents were killed by Itachi who is his older brother…"

Now Neji saw something flicker past Gaara's eyes before he continued. "Itachi killed his entire clan and left Sasuke alone and bleeding. The only one who was there to take care of Sasuke was his foster father and current adviser Kakashi."

"So… Itachi…" Gaara had recalled in the report that Itachi was killed by Sasuke.

"Dead," Was the immediate answer, "Itachi along with the rest of the members of Akatsuki."

Gaara immediately remembered the few Akatsuki members he had killed as well. They were always after Naruto and him for their demons.

"What about Naruto-san's close relation with you?" Neji couldn't help but ask, "You two are very protective of each other."

A small smile appeared on Gaara's face as he answered this question like how he had always done when people questioned him and Naruto's friendship.

"We have the same eyes."

-

Iruka slowly opened the door to Naruto's apartment and huffed slightly at the mess that met his sight.

He took a step in only to hear a soft rustling sound at his feet. Glancing down, he bent and picked up the paper and started to open it. "Baka Naruto, to leave thrash scattered all over his-" Iruka stopped there as he read through the paper, dread overcoming him.

_Hatake Kakashi, age 29. He's an elite Jounin and also known as an adviser to the Otokage of Sound as well as the foster father of the Otokage. He always wears a mask and has silver hair. He has inherited one eye sharingan and is often known as the copy nin. _

Iruka crushed the paper. "Copy nin." Iruka hissed lowly. The only person he would actually hate without meeting.

"Mizuki…" His friend was the only one who had returned after a mission to Sound, his friend was hurt, fatally injured, thin to the bone, frail and dying. The only last few words were 'C-C-Copy… N-Nin…'. Then he had died, in his best friend's arms.

"Hatake… _Kakashi_." Never had Iruka said someone's name with such venom.

Damn! Naruto! And Gaara! That means they may come into contact and…

A picture of Naruto dying in his hands made Iruka instantly pale. "Naruto… even Gaara."

That was it, he _had_ to go too!

To be continued…

* * *

Gaaah, all these parts are so dry! I'm sorry for those who are expecting… I don't know, lots of action and drama and romance. But I need to concentrate on them trusting each other first. And that… may take a LONG time. 

I thank all who reviewed previously! I've changed my mind and am going to update this and Golf, Not my Sport more often! I hope people really enjoy this story, having a bit of a stressed mind now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capture Me Captive  
**By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

//blah// - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

* * *

Naruto stomach made a loud growl and the boy immediately flushed brightly. "Eh…" 

Sasuke bit back a chuckle; honestly, staying with this boy was influencing him. "Kami-sama, you're such a dobe."

"I told you to stop calling me that, teme!" Naruto glared at the older boy. But once their eyes met, he quickly glanced away. A question was swimming in his mind but he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask it. But he was Uzumaki Naruto, and he would take risks, right? "Sasuke… are you like them?"

Naruto was quietly sitting on the sofa at Sasuke's room, he found that he liked this spot very much as this was the only place where the sunlight came on down the most.

"Like Orochimaru?"

The blond stiffened at that name. He knew all about Orochimaru and his bad deeds, Ero-sennin told him everything. He really wished and hoped that Sasuke wasn't like him. "Yeah…"

"I will never be like him," Naruto swore he saw the dark coal eyes flare red for a second, "I will never be like Itachi either."

"Your brother… right?" He asked hesitantly, not really wanting to touch on a sensitive subject.

The Otokage made a noise at the back of his throat. Affirmative.

Something about this raven made Naruto interested. He didn't know what, but he found himself curious about this boy's life. Was it as sad as his and Gaara's?

Sure he was suppose to be his 'slave' but that doesn't really mean anything, now does it? "Can… you tell me about your life?"

Dark eyes snapped from staring aimlessly at the wall to straight at him. The blue eyes were searching, wondering, hoping. But for what? Sasuke wasn't sure. He knew he wasn't allowed to put his guard down on an ANBU member, but many already knew of his story so what was there to tell?

"Itachi… killed my parents."

There Sasuke noticed that he could read emotions from Naruto's eyes like a book. The shock was evidently there.

"He killed my entire clan… So I swore for revenge."

Then something passed through the blonde's eyes but the blond remained silent.

"I wanted power and power I obtained… from _Orochimaru_." Sasuke spat the name out, "So basically I managed to kill Itachi in the end and Orochimaru as well." The way Sasuke said the last sentence sounded like it didn't take much for him to kill them.

But Naruto knew, Naruto could sense, that there were things Sasuke wasn't telling him. However, he didn't push. "How did you know Itachi was the one who…"

Dark eyes moved towards the ceiling. "He killed them in front of my eyes. So since around seven I think, I've been an orphan though I do have an adopted father… whom you will meet later." The way Sasuke had said this sounded so casual that Naruto wondered how much in him was actually human.

"You're brave…" Naruto finally said, casting his eyes downwards. "You're brave and you don't show people your fears and tears." He wasn't aware that Sasuke was now watching him. "I bet you've had nightmares for years."

Sasuke was now silently calculating the blond. A dobe on the outside but maybe inside more mature then he let on… He knew something was going to happen since the two ANBU members were caught. He had a nagging feeling it would. Like a new chapter to his life, a new starting, a new beginning. Sasuke had no idea what it was, and that's what scared him. The thought of not knowing scared him.

"But you said before," Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet his, "you said that you felt no accomplishment. Revenge is always like that, it will lead to nothing but many have problems understanding that…" Desperate blue eyes searched his before they lowered again. "At least… you knew your family."

Where had the cheerful loudmouth gone? "You were an orphan?"

"Since I was born…" Naruto muttered darkly before he brightened up plenty, "But I have Iruka-sensei who is just like a father to me! And I have Gaara and other friends!"

The dark orbs were observing him, taking in the sudden change in mood. "But nothing can make up for the empty feeling inside now can it?"

Naruto cringed and Sasuke knew he hit him, right on target. "No… But I'm sure you had many people adoring you, especially your fangirls." He teased lightly, a smile making its way on his face.

It was true, as the last Uchiha, everyone held him in high regard. He was best in everything in school and it wasn't until he was only twelve when the Otokage himself wanted to train Sasuke. "As the last heir of the powerful Uchiha blood, I guess you could say that."

"But people would only go for that right?"

Sasuke was really intrigued. Was this really the same blond as just now? Then again, he wasn't an ANBU for nothing.

"Many would flock to you, probably cause of your looks, fame, strength, you're probably rich and now you're Otokage." Naruto almost muttered that bitterly, "But no one want people to like them because of status, right?"

The Uchiha just remained silent in this moment.

"At least it's better than me…" That were the words Sasuke heard Naruto utter so softly it was barely audible but he was trained in aspects like this so Sasuke could hear it loud and clear.

He was going to say something but he was stopped when Naruto's stomach let out another loud grumble, angry that the blond forgot about it. Naruto grinned sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. "Eh, do you have any food?"

"Tch…" Sasuke shook his head, this day was full of events. Glancing at the sunset, Sasuke hopped off his bed. "Come on, we're going for dinner."

---

"So… Why are you the second in command?"

Neji seemed a little blur about the question but answered nonetheless. "It's a good position, and I don't want to be Otokage because it's a too big responsibility. I have to worry about my own family as I am going to be heir."

"You're heir?"

"That's right…" Neji replied, his tone getting bitter. "But it was what I wanted."

"You don't sound very happy about it." Neji heard Gaara mumble.

"I'm not. A lot of unjust has been done in my clan, everything was done. It was destiny… I couldn't do anything about it."

Now Gaara seemed a little confused but let Neji talk. "I suppose you don't understand. It's just that I wasn't suppose to be the heir of my clan. But my father wanted me to be the heir so badly…" He gave Gaara a sad smile, "He died, protecting them."

"You were in Konoha weren't you, Gaara-san. By any chance do you know someone by the name of Hinata?"

Gaara snorted softly, "You already found out I wasn't from Konoha, you should ask Naruto instead." The name Hinata rang a bell but Gaara wasn't sure who she was, though he could recall a stuttering female…

White eyes narrowed lightly but not at Gaara. "She was suppose to be heir but she didn't want to. She was too kind I suppose…" He sounded skeptical about it.

"I was from the branch house, not the main house, and we live under a horrible curse to control us, the curse allowed them to sent horrible agony to the mind."

He ignored when he heard Gaara mutter something along the lines of, "Just like these collars right…"

"It was our destiny to live as a bird in a cage… To die for the main house and sacrifice our lives like it was nothing to protect the _main house_."

"But now you are the heir?"

Neji swept a hand through his hair, "Yes now I'm the heir because Hinata-sama gave it up, she was… not suited. I hated my clan but now I think I understand a little more… Destiny…"

Gaara was feeling guiltier by the second. He was living a lie down here in Sound. He couldn't tell Neji anything for fear for his country, his people, his siblings.

"Why… are you telling me so much?" Gaara didn't even notice that the sun was going down. Had they really been civilly talking for so long?

The Hyuuga heir started laughing and all the Kazekage could do was blink. Did he say something funny? But he wouldn't admit, the older boy sounded nicer laughing.

Once he felt calm enough to answer, Neji did. "I don't know… to be honest. I guess it's because you were able to keep quiet through most of it all." Neji relaxed on his bed while he continued staring at Gaara who was still at the balcony. "Normally people would start grieving over my life and how unfair it was and pi-"

"Pity," Gaara grit out the word, "is something I may never give to anyone."

Neji kept silent first then he said. "Rough life too?"

"No, peachy."

Now, the raven sighed. When it seemed like he was actually going somewhere with this stubborn redhead, everything had to suddenly shift back to step one.

"…I suppose every ninja has a story to tell." Gaara surprised Neji by suddenly talking.

Neji glanced out at the sunset before he sat up, "Let's go, it's dinner time."

Gaara didn't say anything but obeyed and walked behind Neji.

'But when would I hear your side of the story, Gaara-san?' Neji mused silently to himself.

---

"Yo!"

Naruto blinked once as he took in the figure in front of him. A man probably reaching his thirties, silver hair and a mask covering his mouth and one eye, a book in his hands and when Naruto took a closer look, he did a double take.

"Icha Icha Paradise!?" He cried, horrified before he turned to Sasuke. "_This _is your foster father?!"

"Don't let him fool you Naruto-san, Kakashi is quite the ninja." Neji said as he walked into the dining room with Gaara following close behind him.

Gaara's green eyes took in the other's appearance and scoffed when his eyes landed on the orange book. He remembered the Toad Sannin, Naruto told him all about him and his perverted ways, especially his _research_.

Naruto then pointed his finger at Kakashi, "I can't believe it! There _are _perverts in Sound after all!"

"Every country will have perverts Naruto." Gaara said smoothly as he made his way to stand next to his friend.

"Like your brother huh?"

Gaara glared lightly at Naruto who stuck his tongue out childishly before he turned to Kakashi and pointed again, "Pervert!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Neji seemed amused. Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "Ah?"

Then Naruto pointed to Sasuke and declared, "If you're his foster child then you must be a pervert too!"

Now Neji was trying to hide his sniggers while Kakashi looked quite amazed and entertained.

The redhead rolled his eyes before he grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him away. "Baka."

Naruto glared at his friend but let himself get dragged, "I read through that book before! Gaara, you did too! We _know _the content inside and I tell you, it's super boring!"

"Ah?" Kakashi had this weird glint in his eye. "You two read it before?"

Sasuke and Neji seemed slightly put off by that.

"Ero-Sennin told me to appreciate his _art_. Then he shoved his stupid novel in my face. It's boring."

Kakashi seemed to be shaking on the spot. "H-His art? You know the famous Jiraiya-sama?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I suppose because he's a sannin makes him popular, ne Gaara?"

"He's still a pervert." Gaara muttered when he recalled the time the old hermit gave him his novels to read as well. "Widen… bloody… knowledge…" All of them heard Gaara mutter darkly.

The blond grinned and twirled one time and struck a pose, "But of course I always have him fall for my sexy-no-jutsu!"

Gaara pulled Naruto's ear, "That isn't something to be proud of."

"Sexy-no-jutsu?" Kakashi looked interested.

"It's my own special jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, seeming prouder than ever while swatting away Gaara's hand.

Sasuke coughed lightly to catch their attention. He honestly couldn't believe the meeting between Kakashi, Naruto and Gaara, they talked about Kakashi and his disgusting books. "Kakashi, these are the two we caught sneaking around the palace."

"Ah." Kakashi smirked behind the mask and examined the both of them, finally back to the situation on hand. "ANBU members you said."

Neji meanwhile had been trying to see the similarities in Gaara and Naruto's eyes but while Gaara remained impassive, Naruto was like a bouncing ball of energy.

"This is my foster father, Hatake Kakashi or more commonly known as the copy nin."

Bright blue eyes and pale green eyes widened at the same time. Gaara kept an eye on Naruto for fear of the blond doing something wrong. Naruto on the other hand, was trying to remember why the name sounded so familiar. Wasn't copy nin the one who killed Mizuki? The one who made Iruka cry?

Yes, he was wasn't he? Naruto then glanced up, his cerulean eyes flashing.

---

"You want to go find Naruto?" Tsunade kept her eyes evenly on Iruka.

"Please Tsunade-sama… I have a score to settle…"

The Hokage chewed on his lower lip, thinking carefully on it before she sighed, "Alright then Iruka, just be careful, I don't want to lose another ninja."

Iruka beamed, "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

---

"You, you are the one who made Iruka sad!"

"Huh?"

"You're the one who killed Mizuki-sensei!"

Dark eyes flashed and Sasuke immediately knew what was going on and so did Neji.

Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to control him before Naruto did anything rash.

"Mizuki?" Kakashi put a hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. "Hai I remember him. Funny man working for Orochimaru."

"Don't even talk about him like you kno-" Naruto blinked, cutting himself off while Gaara's hand slipped off his shoulder in shock. "What?"

"Touji Mizuki right? A guy from Konoha, white hair… He was working for Orochimaru."

"Wha…" Naruto didn't understand. Mizuki was… from Konoha! "What?"

"He wanted to kill the demon fox of Konoha, if I'm not wrong."

There, Naruto sucked in his breath while Gaara just stared. Inside, Kyuubi growled lowly.

_I always never trusted that man… Good thing he died, or I would be the one killing him. I told you he was up to no good since the beginning. _

"How can I trust what you are saying?"

"I know that man. Mizuki." Sasuke said, stepping in. "He was an odd one." Taking another glace at Naruto, he continued. "I remember two years after I first joined Orochimaru, I saw him on his knees begging for a chance for _power. _He told Orochimaru he would get a set of secret scroll of sealing from Konoha as a gift."

Naruto stumbled and Gaara immediately caught him and held him up. "Naruto…"

Azure eyes darkened as he recalled the time when he was trying his best to pass the test to become a Genin. It was Mizuki who told him to steal the scroll of sealing, it was Mizuki who told him about the fox demon… 'Although I've always known about my occupant in my body,' Naruto mused to himself vaguely, 'I just thought everyone was like that when voices speak in your head.' But most importantly, Mizuki was the one who actually physically hurt Iruka who got injured protecting him.

Iruka had forgiven Mizuki when the bugger started crying and saying that it was because his dreams were haunting him and…

_Obvious lies, I knew from then. _Kyuubi hissed. _Your teacher and you are too kind to forgive him. _

Gaara led Naruto the chair while the others watched him silently. Wondering why that gave Naruto such a big reaction. The blond shook his head before he said quietly, "Continue."

Sasuke frowned lightly and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Kakashi. "I'll take over."

The raven-haired Uchiha nodded slightly and settled for leaning against the wall along with Neji.

"Mizuki come back from time to time to beg for power if I'm not wrong." A nod from Sasuke confirmed this statement. "Finally Orochimaru decided to use Mizuki and tested him with some… substances and medicine. Mizuki grew super strong and monstrous. He killed many innocent people in Sound and thus I had no choice but to stop him."

"Orochimaru wouldn't care about his citizens." Neji spoke up after he judged a look on Naruto and Gaara's face. "He never did."

Sasuke turned away, remembering the hard times Sound had faced.

"So he and I fought for a long time, he was stronger due to all the things he had taken. But suddenly, he slowly got weak, his whole body seemingly inflated, all his huge muscles he got due to the medicine became smaller and smaller. He became skinny and weak so he fled."

Naruto recalled the time he had hidden behind a tree and watched with red slit eyes the weak and fragile man in Iruka's arms. Kyuubi had said he smelt something weird and wrong around the dying man and Naruto really thought much about it until…

_I told you kitling. He wasn't a good person at heart at all. He wanted to kill you… He wanted to. _

The blond put a hand to his temple and rubbed soothingly. "Damn." He was very glad Orochimaru was dead. After all he heard, he knew Orochimaru was a really evil man. But he was glad he found the truth, he didn't sense any lies and Kyuubi hadn't picked up on any wrong vibes. Naruto then smiled, "Arigato, for telling me."

Gaara was thinking hard, he knew what had happened because Naruto had told him, but he never thought things would be so twisted.

"Needed to clear my name." Kakashi grinned through his mask.

Naruto continued smiling before he was interrupted by a loud growl. He flushed brightly when all eyes rested on him. "Eh, food?"

Green eyes rolled, "Baka."

---

Once they settled on the dining table (Naruto couldn't help gaping at everything this time), Naruto glanced over the many trays of delicious mouth-watering food placed in front of him his chopsticks still in his hands. Sure it smelt good but… But there was no…

Gaara cocked an eyebrow at the different trays put in front of him. He glanced over to Neji and Sasuke and Kakashi. "Weren't we suppose to be your slaves?"

Neji opened his mouth only to be stopped by Sasuke who put up a hand. He smirked at Gaara and Naruto, "Who said you'll be eating this?"

Naruto tilted his head adorably to the side, "Then what will we be eating?"

"Slave food."

Sasuke pointed over to the other side of the table where…

Gaara rolled his eyes when he heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards making Neji and Sasuke stare at him weirdly.

Kakashi shook his head, "Ma ma Sasuke, you don't have to be so bad to them, the-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

All three startled in shock before watching in amazement as Naruto practically flew over to the big bowl of- "RAMEN!"

Gaara got up and smoothly walked over to the seat next to Naruto, chopsticks in his hand. He put his arm on the table and held the chopsticks so that the end was sticking upwards and waited.

Naruto's eyes were all sparkly and alive as he breathed in deeply the scent of his love. Hell if this was slave food; he wouldn't mind being a slave! Well for now anyway.

"Itadakimasu!" He cheered before he smacked his chopsticks with Gaara and proceeded to inhale the ramen down.

Green eyes glinted in light amusement before he said a quiet 'Itadakimasu' and slowly slurped up the ramen. It wasn't that he didn't like ramen, hell, he had really began to appreciate common good and cheap food like this. As Kazekage, he always had to eat good and sometimes weird delicacies. He's rather get a good bowl of ramen instead of all those plates that were put in front of him before.

Gaara knew that the three of them were still staring but he just ignored them.

After taking a few spoonfuls, Gaara already felt full. He just didn't like to eat so much… Besides. Sea foam green eyes flickered over to Naruto who already finished his and was looking at Gaara's ramen. Rolling his eyes, Gaara pushed the bowl to Naruto. At the confused looked, he muttered. "I'm full."

Bright blue eyes sparkled again, before Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and grinned. "Uwaaaaah! Arigato Gaara!" Then he attacked the ramen again.

The Kazekage sighed and glanced up at the three who were _still _staring at them. He raised an eyebrow at them, "What?"

To be continued.

* * *

**Gaaaah! Long chapter! Kakashi makes his appearance! Sayonara to everyone for a week! I'm off to China for holidays tomorrow! Expect a new story when I get back (I know ANOTHER story! D:), and maybe a few one shots? I'm going to be bombarded with work when I get back but I'll update and post stories! I promise! Until then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capture Me Captive  
**By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

//blah// - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

* * *

Pale green eyes scanned the bedroom again. They narrowed while he continued scanning the room.

"Aren't you going in?" A voice said behind him.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?"

Neji swept pass Gaara and into the room.

After dinner, Neji and Sasuke had to go for another meeting so Naruto and Gaara were left with Kakashi. There, they found out more about Sound and more about Kakashi. Once Sasuke and Neji returned, it was already getting late so Gaara had to drag a sleepy Naruto the room with Sasuke and Neji watched them, obviously amused.

"The bed?" Neji suggested, having not really thought about it. He was always a polite gentleman. No one could say otherwise because he was. Sasuke on the other hand…

"What am I?" Olive eyes glared at him, "Your sex slave?"

At least Neji had the decency to blush. "No, of course not." He was slightly stunned at the bluntness of the boy. "But it wouldn't be right for you to take the couch?"

"It's fine." Gaara bit out. Hell, he would even take the floor. But what he really would like was if he could sleep in his sand… Which was…

"Where is my gourd?"

"That thing that contains all your sand?"

"Yes." The redhead bit out.

"Kept away from you so you can't use it."

"I want it." The Kazekage folded his arms, his eyes focused on the other man strolling in his room. "Give it to me."

Neji stopped and turned, "You're kidding."

"I don't kid."

White eyes narrowed, goodness, his very cool, calm and collected behavior was always tested around this boy. "Why?"

"I want it?"

Now Neji was losing his temper at the boy, honestly.

"It's not like I can use it as attacks because of these chakra controllers." Gaara kept his eyes evenly on the other as he continued. "I just want something comfortable to lie on."

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "Lie on?"

Gaara just glared.

-

Sasuke watched in amusement as the blond staggered over his bed drowsily before he dropped and snuggled to the covers. Immediately, soft snores escaped his mouth that left Sasuke wondering who in the world was about to sleep so fast.

The blond was really amusing, he'd give him that. He was holding back his chortles when he watched the redhead practically lug his friend up the staircases and across the halls a few minutes ago.

Dark eyes blinked when the blond suddenly shot up from the bed. "What the hell!"

"What?"

Naruto put a hand to his pounding chest. Damn, he was all ready to get into bed for a nice slumber but something was bugging him at the back of his mind and he unconsciously noted that he was at the Otokage's room and probably sleeping on his bed. There, he jolted right awake.

"Wha-What am I doing?" It sounded like he was asking himself more than anyone else. He wavered on the stop, still feeling unbelievably sleepy. But he always feels sleepy after a meal of ramen.

"You were sleeping." Sasuke answered smoothly as he went towards Naruto staring at those half-dazed eyes. "So sleep."

It was almost like a trance, when Sasuke said those words, all Naruto could do was nod and obey before he sunk down on the welcoming bed again and soon fell asleep.

Sasuke swept a hand through his hair, honestly was a baka…

But he smiled lightly. Damn he was getting soft.

-

The next day passed quickly because when Naruto and Gaara woke up, both Sasuke and Neji were gone. Naruto had been in shock when he discovered he was sleeping on the bed but after a while he shook it off. Naruto and Gaara went to the dining hall where they met up with Kakashi. They were given a tour of the whole palace and the two vessels agreed that their favorite place would be the garden.

Kakashi had told them that their collars would prevent them from leaving the palace so staying at the garden was fine. When Naruto had asked Kakashi where Sasuke and Neji were, the man replied and said they had their duties to do.

Gaara had nodded in understanding trying not to shudder as he thought about the stacks of paperwork he would have to go through when… if he got back.

So they spent the whole day out in the open at a spot they found in the garden. It was secluded, quiet and peaceful. When it was dinner time, they headed back only to find that Sasuke and Neji were still out. They ate their ramen because Naruto insisted that they eat that before they stayed there and talked to Kakashi again. When they felt like it was time to sleep, they left.

When Sasuke and Neji finally got back, they had to face two sleeping ANBU members at their each respective room. Naruto was sleeping loudly on Sasuke's bed, curled up adorably on his sheets while Gaara was sleeping soundly with his sand covering half his body. Neji had relented and decided to let Gaara use his gourd since the chakra binds would control him.

But staring at each respective ANBU members they wondered, were they seriously ANBU members?

-

Naruto woke up the next day and found Sasuke still not around. "Wow," He mumbled as he got up, "being an Otokage must be shit."

"Still want to be Hokage?" A voice at the doorway said in slight amusement.

"Gaara baka." Naruto stuck up his tongue childishly at his best friend before he noticed the others appearance. Gaara was wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of pants. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

The blond glared at him, "I mean, _what_."

"I got a note from Neji," Gaara simply said, "he thinks it's not right to wear the same clothes throughout a few days."

Naruto got up and slowly made his way to the table where he found a note as well.

_Usuratonkachi, you reek. Honestly has no one taught you to change your clothes everyday? There's some clothes at the side of the bed baka. CHANGE! I had a hard time sleeping next to your stinky self. Signed, Otokage of Sound._

Kyuubi read out loud in Naruto's head and sniggered.

The vessel flushed red in anger, "That bastard!"

Gaara snorted and went over to the bed wear he picked up a loose white shirt and a loose pair of shorts. "These look a little big for you."

_Ps: These are probably the only things I have that are around your size, it may be a little big. _Kyuubi read out the bottom part of the note.

Naruto let out a groan before he took the clothes from Gaara and marched into the bathroom and slammed the door.

-

Gaara folded his pants up to below his knees and let his legs sink into the sparkling lake at Naruto and his favorite and secret spot.

His best friend stared, all his life with Gaara; he had never seen the boy's bare legs before. It sounds dumb he knows, but it's very true. Gaara always wore things that covered up almost every inch of his body. Though very much like Naruto. The only time Naruto ever saw his legs were when they went to the Onsen.

"Gaara…" Naruto went over and sat next to his best friend and slipped off his sandals and joined him in putting his feet in the cool water.

"Mm?"

"Why are we… 'slaves' and yet we're out here doing… this?" He gestured between the both of them swinging their legs pleasantly in the water at their new secret spot next to a big lake hidden by thick trees.

Gaara seemed thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged, "Better this than slavery."

Naruto bent forward and scooped some water in his hands and fixed his eyes on it as it flowed down the gaps. "I suppose… But it feels weird." In his life at Konoha, almost everyday he would have missions after missions. Especially as ANBU leader, he had a lot of responsibilities. Before he left for this mission, Naruto had appointed Shikamaru to look after the ANBU as the next leader so Naruto didn't have to worry about them. Besides, this was suppose to be his last mission, when he goes back to Konoha, he would start his training as Hokage.

The boy next to him sighed softly before he leaned back and onto the fresh grass patch. "I think they… feel that there's no need for all these slavery things."

The blond cocked his head to the side, "Nani?"

To be honest, Gaara had actually been thinking about the same thing for the pass day. No one would leave slaves unattended. No one would treat slaves like guests. "I feel, that…" Gaara paused, he needed more clues. "Naruto, did the Otokage ask you about our mission?"

Cerulean eyes focused back to the lake, "… Yes if I'm not wrong."

'_Do you honestly think Sound is going to launch an attack at Konoha or Sand?_' Sasuke's voice rang clearly in his head.

"I… felt quite guilty after he asked me if I really think Sound is going to attack Konoha or Sand…"

Lime green eyes narrowed lightly, bingo. "That's it. I think that's the reason why we are being treated the way we are."

Naruto swung his legs in the water, making soft splashing sounds. "What do you mean?"

"Neji actually said something similar to that." Gaara spoke softly as his memory ran through the period Neji said 'We aren't bad people… you know.' The redhead sighed, "I feel that they are trying to prove them they aren't going to attack Konoha or Sand."

The blond lowered his eyes before he scooped up some water again and splashed it on his face, trying to think straight. What Gaara was saying made sense. Sasuke and Neji had overheard their mission and are now probably trying to change their minds about them. /But… it could be a trap. Trying to trick us into believing they are good but they are really not./

"I know…" Gaara answered out loud. "That's why we can't trust… not yet."

-

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the palace. He thought Sound wasn't such a rich country? With a sigh, Iruka adjusted the mask on his face. He wasn't an ANBU member, but Tsunade advised him to wear it along with his the complete ANBU outfit.

'Just wait Hatake _Kakashi_…' Iruka thought to himself as he jumped forward and into a tree right next to the palace to hide. He peered carefully, his eyes scanning his surroundings to make sure that no one was arou-

"Well isn't this just a fine week for Konoha ninja's to drop by?"

Iruka jumped, where the hell did… He turned to the voice to see a man of about age 28 to 30, silver hair and a mask covering half his face and the Sound headband covering one of his eyes. In one hand was an orange book that seemed super familiar. Where the hell did this man come from? Iruka didn't sense anyone when he landed here just five seconds ago. The teacher was too speechless to say anything, were all Sound nins this good?

"Or was it you wanted to join Naruto and Gaara?" The man continued, his only eye scanning the other nins profile thoroughly.

The teacher held back a shudder and tried to focus on his anger, "Naruto and Gaara… what did you do to them?" He hissed out, the image of Naruto dying in his hands fueling his anger and worry.

"Ah so you do know the two of them," The man chuckled deeply and Iruka had to hold back another shudder. "Knew this week would be eventful."

Iruka braced himself when the man got up, one hand still holding the book. But before he had time to think, the man suddenly disappeared. "Eh?"

"I thought ANBU members should be faster." The man chuckled again and Iruka now stiffened when the voice was behind him. Then he felt a dull 'thunk' before it all went black.

To be continued

* * *

Gah! I rushed through this so if there are many mistakes, do point them out so I can edit the chapter. Expect an update for 'Physical Contact' in two to three days. Got to rush my analysis and then my project! –Runs towards sunset- 

Comment because I thrive on them! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capture Me Captive  
**By: Hiki-chan

/Blah/ - Naruto mental-link to Gaara

/blah/ - Gaara mental-link to Naruto

_Blah **–**_ Kyuubi's voice

**Blah **– Shukaku's voice

* * *

"Mou!" Naruto huffed as he and Gaara went into the main hall, "Next time use a little less electricity, it hurt damn it!"

Gaara was silent and yet in pain as he put a hand to his head.

They had been resting at the lakeside when the forces of the bindings hit them.

The pain abruptly stopped and both boys glanced up to meet Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi at the end of the other room. There, Naruto noticed something in the arms of Kakashi.

"Who's that?" The blond asked once he was out of his daze from the currents of electricity. He and Gaara went forward and stopped a few steps away from the others. "ANBU member."

Blue eyes narrowed as he took in the other's appearance. "ANBU member…?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's appearance. The boy wearing a loose shirt and shorts just made him look much younger… and cuter.

Gaara eyed the person in Kakashi's arms for a moment, "Is he from Konoha, Naruto?"

Neji found it rather adorable the way Gaara folded his hands and his face impassive, yet the white shirt was obviously too big for him and the neck line was big, exposing a fair amount of skin.

The blond tilted his head slightly to the side, "I don't remember any of my members having a mask like that."

"Your members?"

Naruto snapped out of staring at the ANBU member to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"I didn't know you were ANBU leader."

Dark coal eyes widened slightly while the vessel ignored what Kakashi said. "Remove the mask."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi laughed softly, obeying the fiery blond and removed the mask.

There in his arms, was a man of probably age 26 to 28. A healthy tan like Naruto, brown hair and a scar across his nose. He was average looking but Kakashi had to admit, something about this man intrigued him. He was quite adorable actually, a fine specimen.

Sasuke and Neji watched from the revealing of the mask to the expressions on Naruto and Gaara's face. Neji noticed that Gaara was silent though something akin to recognition flickered across his eyes. Sasuke found that Naruto's mouth was openly gaping and found it incredibly amusing.

Kakashi glanced from the man in his arms to Naruto before he put the man down on the sofa, "So, do you know who this man-"

"IRUKA-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

Everyone hid a cringe but Sasuke could have sworn all the windows in his palace broke.

Apparently, Naruto was loud enough to wake people from a weak sleeping jutsu. The man in stirred, he could have sworn he heard…

"IRUKA-SENSEEEEEEI!" And before Iruka had time to process anything, a blond blur was in his snuggling up to him.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka tried dazed before he tried to process with had happened.

Iruka blinked a few times to clear his vision before he stared into cerulean orbs. "IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Naruto!" Iruka wasn't sure what was going on but he was glad to see his student well and alive. Then the situation hit him like a ton of bricks and Iruka did the only thing he would do in situations like this: go into his mother hen mode.

"How are you Naruto? Hurt? Injured? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Sound? Why did you have to make me worry? Why did you let me find out by being so careless? Oh forget it. How do you feel? Have you eaten? Why aren't you wearing your ANBU uniform? Have you gotten thinner? Why-"

There, Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi heard Gaara snort before a mumbled, "Great, now he'll be on for hours."

Kakashi chuckled softly and Iruka immediately cringed. That chuckle… The man slowly turned to face the same person at the tree. "You!" He bit out venomously, "Who are you?"

"He's the one brought you to us!" Naruto cheered as he mentioned over to Gaara.

Chocolate brown eyes flickered from Kakashi to Gaara and widened, "Ka-"

Naruto quickly capped his hand over Iruka's mouth. "Gaara and I got into a whole lot of trouble here…"

Iruka understood Naruto quite fast and nodded, "Yes, I'd like an explanation about why you two are hanging around with… the one who brought me here."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji caught the slip but they weren't sure what the full word Iruka was going to say.

The blond chewed on his lower lip frustration. /If I tell Iruka that Kakashi is… the one who killed Mizuki he'd go bananas!/

/Better to tell him now than for him to find out in the wrong way./ Gaara reasoned.

"Eh… We have something to tell you…" Naruto said in the tone that usually meant something like he ate all the ramen in the cabinet. Gaara took a few steps to be in line with Naruto who stared at the floor.

Iruka was strangely reminded of two naughty boys caught pulling girls pigtails or throwing mud pies at people. Naruto was fine but… Gaara?

"We got caught."

The teacher was confused now. Caught? "What do you mean?"

"Our mission… failed." Naruto had trouble saying that word. He hated failing anything, especially his missions.

At Iruka's blank look, Gaara stepped forward and said bluntly. "Naruto and I got caught by the Otokage and second in command and are currently their slaves."

The teacher blinked once, trying to absorb as much information as possible, turning paler. "But you two are now?"

"We're in the palace." Gaara answered, not sparing a look to the others.

Iruka searched his surroundings and found Gaara to be right. "Can't you escape?"

"Chakra bindings." Naruto now spoke as he showed Iruka his wrist, then the collar.

"You're wearing them too." Gaara muttered.

True enough, Iruka found his wrist wearing binds. He was still slightly confused. "But you two don't look…"

Sasuke now decided to make his presence known. After all, he is the Otokage. He went forward and the movement caught everyone's eye.

But before he could say anything, Naruto quickly interrupted. "Ah, this is Sasuke, he's the Otokage," He then pointed over to Neji, "that's Neji the second and command and the one who caught you is…" Then Naruto stopped, not very sure whether he should say it.

Gaara gave him a look that clearly meant 'Get on with it!'. Naruto sighed and prepared to stop Iruka if the man pounced. "That's Kakashi…"

Brown eyes widened and the wheels in Iruka's head began to spin. Kakashi… could be it the same Hatake Kakashi? But the way Naruto had been so reluctant was definitely…

Naruto and Gaara immediately caught hold of Iruka who almost jumped at Kakashi as if to strangle him or worse. "You!" Iruka bit out with a hiss that made Naruto's goose pimples come to life.

"Ah?" Kakashi had this annoying habit to sound annoying thus annoying the hell out of everyone. Even Naruto felt his mood swing and tried to holdback punching that man.

Inwardly Naruto wondered how Sasuke was able to stand his father for such a long time. Iruka was a sweet man, a sweet father who generally cared for Naruto and would risk his life for Naruto. Although the blond had to admit, even though Kakashi was a pervert and at times seemed like an idiot, he was still a Jounin meaning he was skilled and Naruto also could admit that he was quite cool.

Naruto held his struggling teacher tight while the older man tried desperately to break out of Naruto and Gaara's clutches. "Let go Naruto! I want to get… I want to…"

Sasuke and Neji were not on their guard as they knew the chakra bindings were enough, though they wanted to know why this man had such a violent reaction to Kakashi's name.

Kakashi on the other hand, seemed absolutely confused as to why something so weird like this was happening. Also he couldn't help but think that Iruka looked amazingly cute when angry.

"Think rationally!" Naruto instructed his teacher.

Iruka paused his glaring at Kakashi to turn to look at Naruto in pure shock. Did the number one loudmouth blond in the whole of Konoha just tell him to think rationally? But what Naruto said also made sense…

To think rationally… Iruka furrowed his eyebrows together, "I want to…" He used to tell Naruto that revenge would get no where. "Want to…" That no matter what, letting go is important. "Mizuki…"

Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi immediately understood where this was going.

Iruka stopped struggling and let out a loud sigh. Naruto was right to think rationally.

"You're right…" Iruka let out another sigh and glanced up to Kakashi. Then he glared, "Just because I'm not going to kill you it doesn't mean I'm going to like you!" There had to be a reason why Naruto wasn't killing this man either.

The teacher heard Naruto let out a sigh as well, "Don't think you're off the hook young man. Explain to me what's going on."

Naruto cringed first before he grinned then saluted. "Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

-

Iruka frowned lightly as he tried to take in everything Naruto was telling him.

They were all currently seated in a living room (Naruto and Gaara had crossed this place off their list of places to go as they felt too exposed here somehow), it was beautifully decorated with large windows, sunlight shining through and many big soft plushie chairs and basically in Naruto's opinion, everything was expensive, from the lighting to the flooring.

"So you're telling me that you two got careless and ended up caught and are now slaves?"

"That's what I said just now." Gaara murmured to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei is still in his state of shock." The blond murmured back. "His mind has yet to absorb the information."

The teacher shook his head slowly, "No… I've got it…"

Azure eyes glinted worriedly at his teacher, "Iruka-sensei, daijoubu? You still seem shaky…"

"I'm fine Naruto." Iruka replied trying to control his own emotions. "Ne, what about… him?"

"Naruto actually had the same reaction as you did." Gaara spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "But he couldn't do anything because these collars," The boy pointed at the collar on his own neck. "control us."

"Control… you?" Iruka repeated slowly.

Naruto nodded lightly. "The collars are controlled by them," The blond pointed at Sasuke and Neji. "they control the amount of… pain we get through the collars."

"That's barbaric!" Iruka slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

Naruto was quick and sprung on his feet. "D-D-De-Demo! They don't do it frequently so Gaara and I are fine so…"

The atmosphere was so thick, Naruto felt he was going to choke. Thankfully, it was broken when Gaara spoke again. "So you would probably want to know why we haven't killed Kakashi after what he had done."

To the rest of them, it just seemed like Gaara was trying to help his friend get the ball rolling and to butt in, in any awkward positions.

That seemed to have either calmed Iruka down or fired him up a little more, but nonetheless, the teacher sat back down on his seat before he nodded.

Blue eyes glanced around the humongous room. Sasuke was just sipping his coffee while Neji was absentmindedly stirring his tea. Kakashi seemed to be interested enough so Naruto gave him a pleading look to explain instead.

"Iruka-sensei, would you have me tell you or Kakashi tell you?"

Since it seemed like something big really happened, Iruka grew more curious as to why Naruto was defending Kakashi. "I would rather have Kakashi-san," He shot a glare to the nin, "explain, thank you Naruto."

"Yare yare." They heard Kakashi mumbled through his mask before he glanced up to meet Iruka's eyes. "Very well, I'll tell you what I told Naruto."

Iruka from young was always polite, so even if Kakashi didn't deserve it, he would still say, "Arigato."

Kakashi nodded in satisfaction of the cute man and closed his eyes. "Mizuki… Was already with Orochimaru for a long time." He cracked his visible eye open, "Mizuki wanted power. He was obsessed with it, he wanted it and he kept asking Orochimaru for it."

The other man turned pale. "Mizuki was power-hungry? But he…"

"Naruto's reaction at that time told me that something probably happened." Kakashi continued, his eyes now completely focused on Iruka. "Especially when I mentioned at Mizuki wanted to steal the scroll of sealings from Konoha."

There, Iruka choked on his own saliva. He sputtered first before he turned disbelieving eyes to Naruto who immediately glanced down.

"He did not get it however, he was even more angry about the demon fox child."

Iruka choked again while Naruto looked away and Gaara glared at his teacup. All didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them.

"But he continued to beg for power, finally Orochimaru gave it to him…" Here, Kakashi trailed off to gauge their reaction.

The teacher was almost afraid to know what happened next but nodded shakily to give a signal.

"He became a monster due to it, and he went on rampages, killing anyone in sight including children in Sound."

The brown-haired man sucked in his breath almost afraid to ask but did, "B-But isn't S-Sound…"

"Orochimaru wouldn't care about his people." Sasuke spoke up, just like the last time. "He would just use them as puppets for his show."

"I as a Jounin would not stand for that. I battled him but it was obvious he was stronger. But then, he got weaker… The medicine that gave him a new body started to wear off." Kakashi never took his eyes off Iruka. "His body deflated, until all he was left with was skin and bones. I couldn't kill him like that, I didn't think he would make it all the way to Konoha…"

Taking a glance at Naruto, Kakashi sighed. "But obviously he made it all the way since Naruto knew so much about it."

Iruka was shaking, all this was… was information overload. Maybe this was a lie… Maybe Kakashi was making it up. Sure he found out Mizuki wasn't exactly happy with Naruto being the fox demon but he thought the man forgave! "N-Naruto… Is he telling the truth?"

Blue eyes darkened lightly as Kyuubi told Naruto he didn't feel any lies coming from Kakashi. "Hai… It's the truth."

"Are you sure?" Iruka continued to prod, not very sure to believe who. "I mean, what if you two were brainwashed?" He turned to Sasuke and Neji, "No offense."

"None taken." Both replied in perfect unison before Neji continued. "It's not your fault to think something along those lines."

Gaara gave Iruka a weird look. "Do you think we'd allow ourselves to be brainwashed?"

"Do you think they'll allow us to get brainwashed?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his favorite teacher, the 'they' in 'they'll' being Kyuubi and Shukaku.

"No…" Was the teacher's reply. He knew about Naruto and Gaara's close and twisted relation with their demons. "But I just find it so hard to believe…"

"He said that he knew it all along…" Naruto tried to provide helpfully, refusing to say 'Kyuubi'. "And I guess I sort of knew it all along as well…"

"Naruto…" Iruka didn't really know what to say. He had been so caught up in wanting revenge for Mizuki he never really saw the real truth behind it. He had always thought that after what happened when Naruto stole the scroll of sealings that Mizuki changed.

"Mizuki was an idiot." Gaara said despite the fact he never said two words to the man.

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "So now you know the truth, do you forgive me?"

Iruka rubbed his temples, not really knowing what to say. "I… don't know." He made a mistake of turning his eyes to Naruto and was instantly met with the famous Uzumaki Naruto pout. "Eh… I er- I suppose maybe… in time."

Naruto grinned.

To be continued.

* * *

Gaah, what a boring chapter. Glad to have this chapter done and over with. XD I sort of rushed through this so feel free to point out any mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capture Me Captive**

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"So... What now?" Iruka asked, his question directed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke made a sound at the back of his throat, "I suppose you would be fine under Kakashi just like how the dobe is under me."

"Teme!" Then he let the words sink in, "No! You can't place Iruka-sensei under Kakashi!"

Iruka agreed to an extend but did not understand why Naruto was so against it.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because Kakashi is a pervert!" Naruto proclaimed loudly and pointed to the man, "He reads Ero-sennin's books!"

"Ero-sennin..." Iruka tried to comprehend before it hit him. So that orange book he saw that time... "Oh."

Sasuke's expression didn't change, "But you don't have a choice."

Naruto glared darkly, "You're such a bastard! My Iruka-sensei is going to get molested by your father!"

Iruka flushed lightly. What was Naruto saying?!

Blue eyes met unwavering black ones. Naruto had a discussion with Kyuubi just now and it seemed like the fox picked up interest signals coming from Kakashi. There was no way Naruto was going to allow his foster father to get molested!

"Why do you think my father would molest your father?!" Sasuke demanded, taking a quick glance at Kakashi who seemed rather blur. Too blur...

"Because he reads gay porn!"

Gaara rubbed his temples.

"Icha Icha Paradise isn't gay porn..." Kakashi said slowly, this time really confused.

Neji glanced at an exasperated Gaara and hid a chuckle.

Iruka seemed caught in the middle.

"See, Kakashi says it isn't gay porn!" Sasuke defended his father. Sure his father was a pervert but he didn't need Naruto being all dobe-ish and proclaiming that to everyone. Besides, as far as Sasuke knew, his father seemed rather asexual.

"What _edition _are you on?!" Naruto peered at the orange book. "Oh, it's the old edition."

Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Baka, the one the old man shoved in our faces was the current one he was writing..." A light blush was visible on Gaara's face, "Yaoi edition."

Now Naruto blushed lightly as he remembered what he glanced through. "Ah..."

Sasuke and Gaara hid smiles at the sight of two ANBU members blushing because of a book. Sasuke couldn't help but tease, "Never knew you were the shy type, dobe."

"I'm not! And you dare don't call me that!" Was the blonde's immediate reply. "Besides... it was very... explicit."

"You read through it too?" Neji said to Gaara, his tone too teasingly.

The redhead glared, refusing to sputter. "He shoved it in my face!"

Kakashi stared at all four of them engaged in a battle and said to Iruka with a soft laugh, "I'm impressed, this is the first time Sasuke or Neji acting like real humans."

Chocolate-brown eyes trained on Gaara momentarily, "Yeah, Gaara too."

"They sound like bickering old couples." Kakashi's only eye curved.

Iruka couldn't have but laugh softly, currently forgetting who he was talking to. "You're right."

-

Dinner that night was very eventful with Neji or Sasuke occasionally making cracks about the _yaoi _edition of Icha Icha Paradise where then Gaara and Naruto would retaliate viciously and blushingly.

Iruka was laughing softly when he found out about the time Naruto dived towards the ramen even though they called it 'slave' food. He himself didn't mind eating ramen.

About half-way through the dinner, Neji asked. "Naruto-san,"

"Please don't call me that." Naruto gave Neji a look.

"Naruto," Neji corrected himself with a light smile, "by any chance, do you know a girl in Konoha by the name of Hinata?"

Blue eyes blinked, "Hinata? You mean Hyuuga Hinata?"

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "Ah... Hyuuga Hinata."

Suddenly Naruto slammed his hand on the table, "Why didn't I notice it before?! Hinata has the same surname as Neji!"

Gaara inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Hinata is a nice girl, Neji. But I think there's something wrong with her."

Now, Neji frowned lightly. "What's wrong?"

"She's always stuttering around me. Getting all red and weird. She's a nice girl, but kind of odd." Naruto continued, scratching his chin thoughtfully before shrugging and taking a slurp of ramen.

Gaara stopped eating, "That's Hinata?" he raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "The one who's always stuttering?"

"Mm hmm." Naruto nodded before he gulped the rest of his ramen down. "That's her all right. Weird right?"

Iruka shook his head and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You were always so dense."

"Nani?"

"It's obvious she likes you, baka." Green eyes rolled again.

Naruto openly gaped for a moment before he protested loudly. "She does not! Hinata's just a friend!"

"Che... right." Gaara mumbled, earning a glare from Naruto. "But you were so hung up on your _Sakura-chan_."

"Don't mock her!" Naruto immediately defended, "Besides, I got over her in the end, I hope she's doing okay with fuzzy-eyebrows."

Gaara shuddered visibly, "Don't talk about him."

"Or Gai." Iruka chirped in.

"I don't understand what's wrong with them!" Naruto whined, "Thick-eyebrows gave me his special spandex outfit when I was training last time! It's about time I wor-"

"Listen Naruto," Gaara muttered dangerously, "wear that and I'll cut it, burn it and shove the ashes down your throat."

Iruka nodded his head in agreement.

"Your reaction is like Ero-sennin!" Naruto complained, "I don't understand why!"

"It's green." Gaara hissed.

"So?" Naruto retorted with a small pout, "Besides! I learn a lot from them like this!" Naruto grinned brightly and did a nice-guy pose and his teeth sparkled.

Gaara capped his hand over Naruto's mouth, "Don't do that. You'd give me nightmares forever..."

Iruka started laughing while Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi just stared on and decided that they didn't really want to know.

-

The whole week passed without much things happening. Though Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji wouldn't admit that their palace now seemed much more livelier than before and that they liked the change.

With all three of them allowed to roam around the palace, more palace maids and servants got to know them. It was quite obvious many liked all three of them even though Gaara was usually silent.

It was a slow process but they eventually got to know each other a little better.

But today, today was the beginning of a special week. Sasuke the Otokage had decided to allow all three 'slaves' to go out of the palace. Since the collars would keep them in Sound.

So now, Naruto, Gaara and Iruka were out in the streets of Sound just plain looking around and observing live in this country.

"It's very quaint, like a postcard." Naruto observed, grinning at passing children.

Iruka hummed in approval. "The people here look quite happy."

"I agree... but it could be because we are at the main streets." Gaara said softly.

Naruto smiled lightly at Gaara's stubborn attitude but knew he was like that as well. Blue eyes scanned his surroundings before they landed on a running child.

-

Kakashi grinned at the Otokage and the second in command who were sitting in the living room having their usual afternoon tea. They were both staring aimlessly into space with an odd air around them. Unable to pass up this opportunity to tease, he said. "Miss them already?"

Dark eyes furrowed while pale eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Kakashi?" Sasuke's tone underlining that Kakashi had better stop now or face the consequences.

"Aww," Kakashi grinned, obviously not getting the threat. "I understand. I miss my dolphin-chan as well!"

Neji managed swallow his sip without choking. "I would like to know, Kakashi, why you call him that, especially since he's only forgiven you recently."

"Cause he's cute, and his name actually means dolphin."

"Like yours means scarecrow." Sasuke snorted.

Kakashi just continued grinning, "Exactly. But anyway, if you two are so worried, won't it be best if we check up on them if they're in any trouble?"

"Their collars would alert us if they are in danger, you just want to see if they go to the Onsen because you want to see Iruka naked." Sasuke simply said as he took another sip.

"Ah Sasuke, you talk so much more than you did last time."

Neji hid a snort, although he had to agree with Kakashi about Sasuke being more open to talking, he also agreed with his best friend and knew that Kakashi was a pervert at heart. And the thing was that he also wanted to see how all three of them were doing outside.

"Sasuke, maybe we should just take a look." Sasuke gave him an incredulous look while Kakashi's eye sparkled with an unknown glint. Before either could say anything, Neji quickly continued. "I just want to see how the people in the streets are. We don't go out often enough anyway."

Sasuke knew Neji wasn't a pervert like Kakashi. Besides, what he said was true. Becoming Otokage, Sasuke had changed Sound for the better, but even though Sound was now a peaceful country, he didn't know how his citizens were. With a soft sigh, the Otokage obliged. "Alright then."

With that, they all left their drinks on the table and headed to the study room. Upon reaching the room, they settled on the seats surrounding the ball.

-

Naruto turned his full attention on the child before he saw an older man and woman running after the small child. Blue eyes narrowed when the older man caught hold of the child's hand and roughly pulled him back.

"Wait, don't hurt him!" The woman tried to plead to the man. "He's just a child! They do reckless things all the time!"

"This one is _always _doing restless things, he deserves a beating." The man stared at the woman squarely in the eye, "And don't even bother trying to help Maria, don't forget your position."

The woman flinched and turned away, glaring at the ground.

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed together in disapproval.

"Let go of me you big disgusting man!" The little boy cried as he struggled with all his might. "Next time the Jinchuuriki would so kick your butt!"

All three pairs of eyes widened.

"I'd teach you, you insolent little brat!" The man roared, raising his hand before he brought it down with a huge force only to be stopped by Naruto who glared heatedly at the man. The woman let out a sigh of relief.

The big bulky man stared at Naruto and snarled, pulling his hand away. "What do you think you're doing you punk?"

"I don't think you should be laying a finger on a child." Naruto said evenly, danger dripping from each word.

"Why you little punk!" The large man snarled again before he withdrew his hand into a fist and aimed for Naruto only to be stopped again.

"I don't think anyone would appreciate knowing that you're hurting your own child." Iruka said in a pleasantly scary tone as he held the bulky man's wrist firmly. He was smiling but Naruto knew that his teacher was not happy.

The man pulled his hand away again. "Don't even claim that this little vermin is my son." He glared at them again. "If you busy-bodies want to know so much, I'll tell you. He's an orphan, a dirty good-for-nothing orphan."

Gaara watched Naruto clench his fist before he walked up to them as well.

"He's going to grow up to be nothing so you'll have to inculcate it to them when they're young."

"How dare you?" Naruto hissed, blue eyes darkening dangerously, "How dare you say such things about them?"

"Tch, what are you anyway." The man didn't let go of the child before he continued, "He has no manners at all, he thinks the demon holders Jinchuuriki's to be some kind of heroes. But what does he know? Everyone knows the Jinchuuriki's are demons!"

He then took in Naruto's appearance before his eyes landed on the collar with the Uchiha symbol. There, he did a double-take. "O-Otokage-sama."

The woman now tilted her head to the side curiously. She eyed the collar around Naruto's neck and put a hand to her mouth. "Otokage-sama."

Both didn't know what the collar meant but the fact that the Uchiha symbol was on it made it a known fact that this boy was directly connected to the Otokage himself.

Naruto blinked, shocked at that revealed piece of information. Was that what everyone saw Gaara and him as?! Sure he knew that beforehand but somehow to hear it come out from this mans mouth struck a cord. Then he glared at the man again. "I can't believe the Otokage can let assholes like you run the orphanage!"

"Why you-" The man had half a mind of just beating up the boy, despite him being somehow connected to the Otokage.

But someone else stepped in line with Naruto and he stopped. Gaara glared at the man, his eyes narrowed dangerously, as if asking the man to go on but face the consequences. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the other collar that held the Hyuuga curse symbol. Gaara could feel his own aura heating up at what the man said about the Jinchuuriki's.

Trying to save his own pride as a male, the man continued, trying not to shudder under that intense and angry gaze of the redhead. "The Jinchuuriki are demons, you should know that. That's why Sound doesn't want to ally with Sand or Konoha. The demons are still residing in those countries!"

Gaara seethed, "I suggest you stop now, before I _rip_ you limb from limb."

The bulky man shivered, he knew that tone of voice clearly meant the redhead would go through with it and he couldn't fight against all three of them. So instead, he pushed the kid away and ran.

The young boy gasped as he was pushed forward towards the woman whom immediately embraced him. Once the man was out of sight, she started thanking all three of them. "Thank you, oh thank you so much. I can't stop him at all because he's the head of the orphanage while I'm just a helper."

"I understand." Iruka smiled at the woman, making her blush lightly.

"How can the Otokage let a man like that be in charge of the orphanage?!" Naruto demanded glaring at the direction where the man ran off to.

"Please don't blame Otokage-sama," The woman immediately pleaded, making Naruto, Iruka and Gaara look at her weirdly.

"We're not blaming anyone madam," Iruka responded kindly. "but maybe you can explain to us?"

The woman looked around before she nodded once, bending down she told the little boy. "Go back alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hai, Maria-chan!" The boy grinned at the woman.

"Do you really think the Jinchuuriki's as heroes?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, ignore the look Gaara gave him.

The boy turned to Naruto, Iruka and Gaara and his grinned widened, "Of course! They may have demons inside, but they are who they are. Plus with demons, they fight better! They're _COOL_!"

Gaara felt his lips twitch while Naruto grinned back. "I'm sure one of these days, you'd meet one of them."

"Do you really think so nii-chan?!" The boy continued grinning. "I really hope so! I'll tell them I want to grow up to be just like them!" He bowed once, "Bye bye then! And arigato!" then he ran off.

Naruto smiled lightly, he always had a soft spot for kids. They usually could understand emotions so much better. Speaking of kids, he wondered how Konohamaru and gang were doing...

The woman bowed to them lightly, "Hai, let's go to ramen store."

Blue eyes immediately brightened.

To be continued

* * *

Gaah, I'm wondering if I should put this story on hold until I write one big chunk and understand where I'm going with this. I'm out of ideas on how to make Sasuke fall for Naruto and vice versa!

On another note, has anyone read the latest manga? Isn't Itachi so cool!? Kyah!

(Btw, I put a new poll question and I would appreciate if more people voted for what they like. :D)


End file.
